


温柔杀死我的100种方法

by euniceiseunice



Category: GH - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	温柔杀死我的100种方法

朴志训睁开眼睛。

依旧一片黑暗。

他小小声叹了口气，勉强支持自己撑着床坐了起来，手腕和脚踝上的镣铐铛铛作响，在空荡荡的房间里发出令人毛骨悚然的回音。

这已经是他被囚禁的第七天了？还是第十天了？朴志训意识混乱，无法分辨。他隐约记得在此期间自己大概昏睡过去了7、8次，那就当第九天来算吧。

冷，还是好冷。

他哆嗦着身子靠在床头缩成一团，把头深深埋进膝盖里。听不到一丝动静的空气冷冰冰的，残酷无情，朴志训把嗓子喊破了都似乎没人能听到他绝望而急切的呼救。从刚被困在这里第一天的崩溃与恐惧，到现如今的逐渐适应。平静下来的朴志训暗自嘲笑人还真是容易软弱和屈服的生物，即使是明知自己身处在连能不能活着呼吸到明天的氧气都不受自己主导的状况下，依然能在刻板时钟的转动里学着安抚自己听从大不了随遇而安，要杀要剐悉听尊便的奴隶宿命。

他拖着钉铛作响的铁铐试探着在眼前晃了晃。果然，遮住他视线的那块黑布还在。

朴志训虚脱般的倒在床上，发出‘砰’的一声闷哼。大脑不安的嗡嗡运转着，从被锁在这间屋子里所有自他有记忆起认识的人就如走马灯般在脑中循环飞舞了数日。朴志训一向温和待人，热情友好，又生了一张令人过目不忘的动人的脸，饶是真惹了谁只要板起那张娇艳面孔，再施展几番可爱伶俐的撒娇求饶，也总能让人心软。凡是与他结交过的朋友无不喜爱他，愿意同他亲近，朴志训想不出他到底招惹了哪路神仙才沦落到如此境遇。

距离他孤身一人来到S国准备报考当地那所闻名世界的舞蹈艺术大学已经过去一个多月了，朴志训英文很糟，在这30多天里除了每日扎在图书馆埋头苦读准备语言考试，并未结识多少当地好友，更不可能惹上什么仇家，每天形单影只的重复着家、图书馆、家的两点一线单调生活。父母送他来这里学艺术不容易，朴志训知道，朴父的公司前年赶上金融风暴，经营情势每况愈下，却还是拿出牙缝里的积蓄支持他去国外游学，朴志训分外珍惜和感恩这难得的机会。所以他不敢懈怠，只希望能快点过了语言关，好实现自己多年的梦想和父母的期望。

只是他未曾料到，数日前发生的那一幕改变了他所有的计划，甚至颠覆了他一生的命运。

那夜他依旧苦读到很晚，等离开图书馆的时候已接近凌晨。朴志训抱着书本，独自行走在静悄悄的林荫小道上，S国的盛夏繁花锦簇，绿树成荫。月黑风高的夜里，孤单人影绰绰。虽说四下除了昆虫的鸣叫外空无一人，但好在相同的道路他已经走了30来天，朴志训并没起任何担忧或警惕之意。

他走着走着，转过前方的街角就到租住的家门口了，突然听到身后传来沙沙声。有陌生的声音用他熟悉的母语问到：“朴志训？你是朴志训吗？”

朴志训下意识的嗯了一声，他转过头刚要看是谁在叫他突然后颈传来一阵剧痛，迷蒙间他只恍惚注意到背后站了两个身材高大健硕的男人，辨不清长相，以及不远处一辆打着双闪的银色兰博基尼。

他根本来不及呼救就倒了下去，失去了意识。等再次醒来，朴志训就被锁在了他也不知道身处何方的此时此地。

 

门吱呀一声开了，墨黑的布缝中挤进点点光亮，又很快消失了，瑟缩在床头的人猛地剧烈发起抖来。

来了，那个人，又来了。

 

熟悉的薄荷香水味强势挤入鼻腔，霸道却优雅。朴志训被人拖住手腕一把拽入怀中，几乎能嵌入这个人身体与他合二为一般的用力。那人的怀抱体贴又温暖，朴志训被掷在其中却无法感受到一丝温度，只觉得心惊胆寒，害怕的不断重复推拒和挣扎的动作。

“你、你到底是谁！？放了我，你要多少钱我都可以给你...”

抱着他的男人却不言不语，把头搭在他的颈侧，顺着朴志训凸凸直跳的青色血管一路向内探去，怀中这生的娇小玲珑的青年皮肤丝滑柔软，不带一点瑕疵，即使是被禁锢在黑暗冰冷的卧房中数日依旧散发着极致诱惑的牛奶甜香，惹得人食指大动。

他着迷的嗅了半天，才直起身子蛮横的吻住了他。

“唔......唔...”畏惧的泪水从蒙着黑纱的布背面簌簌滚落。朴志训被人死死掐住腰，动弹不得。口中那带着强烈感情的舌横冲直撞，吻的他几近缺氧，连耳根都泛出粉红的色泽。男人却好像越吻越不够味似的，压着他倒在床上，柔情的同他唇齿交缠，变换角度不时发出湿润的声响，滚烫的手也果断伸了进来，沿着这人柔软的腰线，肆意点火。

朴志训半仰着头，满面潮红的躺在男人身下，被迫张着嘴任这人欺负，津液控制不住的流了一下巴又被温柔舔净。他那一双被镣铐困住的双手无力的蜷在胸前，因为极度的恐惧金属铁链不断发出踉踉的清脆声响。

男人使着力气撕咬了半天才缓慢把吻移到他的耳侧，吐出滑腻腻的舌用舌苔蹂躏他红红的耳廓：“你真好看，这么多年了，你还是那么好看。”

“你、你究竟是谁？我认识你吗？”

那人又不回答他。半晌才仔细调了调朴志训眼前黑色布料的位置，把软在床中的人抱到自己怀里坐好，有力的手臂把他勒的紧紧的。这人似乎深谙心术之道，知道常人长时间陷在毫无安全感可言的孤独黑暗里心理防线最容易被攻破，所以从不容许朴志训看到一丝光亮。紧接着是桌子摩擦地板发出的刺耳狰狞，男人拍了拍朴志训红通通的脸颊命令他：“张嘴，你今天一天都没吃东西了。”

朴志训颤抖着张开花朵般艳红可人的两瓣唇，让带着沙拉香气的银勺伸了进来，含住又咽了下去。

他哪敢拒绝。

这人第一次尝试喂他是在他被囚进来的第一天，朴志训陷在人之将死的惊惧里拼命挣扎，把递到他面前的碗和勺子掀了个四脚朝天，任咸酥喷香的海鲜盅洒了他一身，顺着T恤滴滴答答的往下淌。

男人收拾好残局却像是毫不在意的轻笑了两声，压制住朴志训的动作利落给他换了身衣服，就蹑手蹑脚的出去了。朴志训畏缩在再度安静下来的黑暗里跌跌撞撞的发着抖，眼泪乱颤，不多时就传来推门的细碎声响，他警觉的竖起耳朵。

淡淡的薄荷香由远及近，朴志训睁着被挡住了视线的漂亮双瞳心跳如鼓，他根本来不及逃跑就被人一把按倒在床上动都没法动：“你干什么！？疯子！变态！”朴志训目眦欲裂的惊声叫骂，声音大到喉咙痛的几乎快要淌血：“你要对我做什么！谁来救救我！！唔——”

带着塑胶冷淡味道的短管被猛地塞入口中，朴志训仰在床上像一只被扼住了咽喉的脆弱天鹅，只能乱晃着美丽的头颅发出怯懦的轻声呜咽。合不拢的嘴唇颤抖摸索，那似乎是一个漏斗的形状。无奈他的手被缠了七八圈的铁链拴的死紧，连只是做做抬起的动作都颇为费劲，一点忙帮不上。

修长有力的大手掷住他纤巧的下巴，狠戾到头都动弹不得。很快就有稠稠密密的浓汤顺着灌食器被倒了进来，直抵咽喉，又顺着食道勾勾缠缠的温暖流进胃里。

一碗粥足足喝了20分钟。

等朴志训好不容易挣脱了男人的束缚，他猛地直起腰瘫倒在床边剧烈咳嗽，鼻涕口水狼狈滑落，吃进去多少他就呕出来多少。

太痛了。手很痛，牙关很酸，胃更是烧的火辣辣的。然而生理上的一切痛苦都比不上被强迫灌食所激发耻辱的万分之一。

待吐够了朴志训虚脱般的瘫软在床边，男人好心帮他拭了拭脸，又擦了擦他额角渗下的一串串汗珠：“真不乖，想要活着就要好好吃饭啊。”他拿起手机按下通话键，小声吩咐了几句，复又把被他折磨的手脚无力的漂亮青年搂在怀中，着迷的在朴志训惨白的面颊上胡乱索吻：“不要跟我闹脾气了好不好，我要你好好活下去，永远陪着我。”

他牵起朴志训被镣铐捆在一起的双手俯下头吻了吻，这人似乎被刺激的过了头，一直安静的靠在他怀里，神情呆滞，仿佛什么都听不进去了似的，唯有诚实的身体抖个不停。

倒像是全身心依赖的样子。

男人满意的扯出一个微笑，接过佣人递过来的华贵碗碟，才轻轻把神智不清的人放平倒在床上仰面朝天，温柔爱抚他发烫瑟缩的面颊，满目诡谲的深情：“你听话一点，日子还长，好好把饭吃了才有力气。”下巴又被不留一丝情面的人掷住撑开，朴志训面如死灰，眼泪控制不住的染湿了包裹严实的黑色布料，绝望的任由另一碗带着相同温度和滋味的浓汤顺着塑胶器皿被倒了进来。那人按住他胡桃大小可爱滚动的喉结逼他重复吞咽的动作：“希望这是我最后一次这么喂你吃饭了。不许吐出来，记住了吗？你吐一次，我就这样灌你一次。”

俏皮般的煞有其事却咄咄逼人。

 

饭后依然贴心给他留了30分钟单独休息期，男人返回的时间一如既往的准时。他熟练输入密码推开那扇紧锁的实木大门，让走廊中暗淡的幽蓝灯光折射进这间装潢简易的隐秘卧室。室内家具摆设精简至极，除了满地铺满材质高档的丝绒地毯，一张锋利边角被细布包裹紧实的华贵双人床，一台电视机和圆桌，几盏灯，就只有里侧暗门背后的狭小卫生间了。

男人轻手轻脚的走了进来，虚掩上门，借着微弱的灯光贪婪打量着瑟缩在床中央战战兢兢的漂亮青年。

那人今日还在昏睡中就被换上了笔挺的白色蕾丝衬衫，领口外翻，外套一件暗红的棉质马甲，梳理整齐的细碎刘海遮住他饱满圆润的天庭，顽皮的略过眼前的黑色纱布不安移动着，像受惊的白兔般可爱乖巧非常。朴志训听到开门的动静畏惧着向床里缩了再缩，恨不得把自己整个人都深埋进床垫中去，丝毫不知他此刻四肢被铁链禁锢的画面是多么活色生香，楚楚可怜。

死死盯着他的男人喉结难耐的游移着，眼中喷火，越是看着他心底深处那簇无法压抑的邪念就燃的更甚。他咣的一声把门摔上，三步并作两步走上前拽着拼命挣扎的人就骑在他身上，两腿固定住朴志训不断扭动的小腹一夹，同时一把扯开了他的拉链，秀气柔软的物什就被修长的五指死死握住。

“呃——不行！......”

随着那人富有技巧的撸动朴志训痉挛着脊背无助的苦苦哀求，无奈他手脚被绑，胯骨又被人野蛮压制，只得委屈挺着腰被动承受激烈的性爱。他蠕动着上半身害怕的想要逃离，阴茎却在男人恶意骚刮他龟头的动作下立的笔笔直，饥渴的使劲往炙热的手心里凑，想要汲取更多的暖意。

男人注意到他不自知渴望的反应低低的笑了笑，柔声唤他：“小妖精。”

朴志训知道自己怎么也摆脱不掉了。

第一次灌食结束的30分钟后，男人也是像这样悄无声息的走到他身边。朴志训眼泪还没擦干就被人一把按倒在床上，粗暴撕扯着拨下裤子胡乱丢在地上。饶是再迟钝朴志训也意识到这人所谓何在，他彻底崩溃的躺在男人身下哭喊反抗着，发了疯似的举起被镣铐锁住的双手拼劲全力的推搡他。

谁成想这人大概是个练家子，与他相比力量悬殊惊人。那人精准扣住朴志训细弱手腕的脉搏就往头顶一压，同一时间整个人匍匐在他身上抵住他胡乱踢腾的腿连根掰开，暴露在夜色里发着抖的耻物还是没能逃开温暖掌心的桎梏。

朴志训整个人就像从头到脚被过了十万伏特的电般猛地停止了挣扎，半晌才恢复了神志愈加激烈的反抗了起来。他气愤的辱骂他是罪恶滔天的逃犯，正在实施湮灭人性的强奸，是要死后下十八层地狱的。

结果还是在那人搓圆捏扁的伺候下揪住床单射了出来。

他沉浸在射精的高潮中无力的瘫软在床上，感受着男人用温热的毛巾在他下体处体贴的擦拭。待那处干爽清洁没有一丝异味了之后，男人才重新爬上床，把手软脚软的人郑重搂在怀中，啄吻他红润的嘴唇：“骂够了吧，是不是累了？”他宠爱抚了抚这人细碎的刘海，突然又像想到了什么似的，探下去摸了摸他已然疲软的阴茎一本正经的发问道：“我问你，这里，你使用的次数多不多？”

其实真的不多。朴志训自小家境殷实，捧在父母手心中百般呵护着长大，又生的一副漂亮皮囊，心高气傲一点也是情有可原。他从未主动追求过别人，围着他转的莺莺燕燕他又一个都看不上，所以长到20岁还不曾体味过初恋的好滋味。自我发泄他不可能没做过，他也是个男人，有正常的生理需求。只是他平常忙于学习排舞，欲望也不甚强烈，所以自渎的频次并不高。

朴志训嘴闭的比蚌壳还紧，赌着气不肯回答他。

“说啊？你不说，我就再让你射一次你信不信？”那人却没那么轻易糊弄了事，他使力一把把朴志训置气不愿面对他的背影翻了过来，专断决绝，同时再度握住了他沉睡的性器上下揉捏。

强权主义，绝对控制。

命根子落在别人手里来回拉扯，朴志训在他蛮横的威胁下不得不缴械投降了，他喘着细细的气抽抽噎噎的开口：“不、不多。”

“有其他男人碰过你这里吗？”

“也没、没有...”

“很好，”男人这才停下了手中的动作，再一次将他拥入怀中，迷恋的吻他柔软的发旋，深深嗅着这人让人心动的气息：“是不是吓到你了？很抱歉，我并没有恶意。我不过是想让你记住，你要习惯经常用这里射精的感觉。”

朴志训怯弱的在他怀里抖个不停，他在这短暂的一天中被囚禁、灌食和强迫射精的多重打击下浑浑噩噩，几近昏厥。昏沉迷蒙间他似乎听到有人对他说：“以后这样的生活对你来说是常态，你要尽快适应，知道了吗？”

为什么...会是常态...

我不要......

绷紧神经的最后一根弦断了，朴志训翻了翻眼皮，很快失去了意识。

 

淌着淫水的阴茎被湿热的大掌握住，轻柔的来回抚弄。男人抱着他，就像抱住世界上最最珍贵的宝物，不断不断在他唇边颈侧洒下炙热的吻。

“嗯啊......啊.........”朴志训面颊绯红，眼泛春意，反抗的动作也越来越没有底气。那人如蛇般灵巧的手耐心磨了他龟头上的细缝半天，就缠缠绵绵顺着柱身青筋的脉络一路向下，直抵根部。两枚圆润饱满的蛋就被人把玩在手心，重复360度打圈骚刮的侍奉。

即便是强迫和囚禁他的男人做爱诚实的身体还是无法控制的做出令朴志训觉得羞耻万分的反应，他拖着沉重的铁链无力的推搡着，一面抽泣着苦苦央求：“不要这样......唔......求求你...放过我.........”

那人却充耳不闻，翘的笔直的阴茎被更加强硬的掷住快速连根撸动，翻着花样的套弄，就越涨越大，紫红色的器官充血饱满，呈现出马上就要爆发的势头。

“啊......啊......！”耻辱和快感的双重冲击折磨的朴志训无法思考，呻吟不断，最终在男人最后一次摩挲过他龟头的动作里，朴志训抗拒的蜷起脚趾，痉挛着任精液一股股射了出来。

“唔............”他瘫在床上，浑身是汗，兵败如山倒。男人搂着他发颤的腰，温柔揉捏他的阴茎帮助他把最后一点余精也发泄了出来：“真棒，”那人吻着他颤个不停的嘴唇，餍足的笑：“这次比前一次多坚持了两分钟，值得表扬。”

朴志训虽从未见过男人的真面目，却在这短暂几日的相处中深深心惊于他的手段狠辣，计划有条不紊。从他被囚禁那天开始，这人每天喂他两次饭，每次饭后都会为他手淫并命令他射精，从不间断。还大言不惭的美其名曰饱暖思淫欲，对于朴志训的挣扎和哭喊置若罔闻，甚者有点乐在其中的意思。毕竟朴志训反抗的再激烈，每一次的结果都是满面通红的躺在他身下淫叫着射出来，男人次次得逞。

然而这一次却似乎有些不同。朴志训还没从高潮的余韵中走出就被人抱到怀里，卸下了拴住他手脚的镣铐。这人耐心的帮他按摩了半天酸麻红肿的手腕和脚腕，才把浑身无力的漂亮男人抱进了浴室。

朴志训几乎可以确定，他是被变态缠上了。

在被绑架的这段时间里他设想过无数的方法试图逃命，无奈他手脚被捆，眼睛又看不见东西，被囚禁的居所又似乎远离市郊，别说人声了连个鸟叫都很少听到。朴志训只好求助于尝试与把他囚禁在这里的男人晓之以情动之以理，流着眼泪将好话坏话都说尽了，那人就跟没听到过一样，任凭他怎么苦苦哀求都不为所动。

朴志训一开始还以为这人绑架他也不过是为了图财，但很快意识到事情并没有他想象的那么简单。

怪就怪在男人对他的态度上，朴志训曾经设想过的绑匪对受害者的凶残蹂躏，非打即骂一次都没有发生过，相反，这人更像是把他当成一只一碰就碎的水晶娃娃，除了强迫他做爱外对他呵护备至到了变态的极点。除了上厕所可以自理，男人不允许他自己换衣服，不允许他自己吃饭，更不允许他一个人洗澡，每天好吃好喝的伺候着。

似乎哪怕是朴志训日常生活中最不起眼的琐事，男人一概不厌其烦，事必躬亲且不给他半点抗议的余地。

朴志训却无法感到一丝庆幸与安慰，那人对他越是体贴他就越是觉得心惊肉跳、毛骨悚然。他敏感的认识到他所遭遇的这次意外绑架，真正目的可能不在于其他，反而是瞄准在他自己身上。

 

男人手脚麻利的把他脱了个干干净净，朴志训突然问道：“冠霖，你、你是叫赖冠霖是吗？”

那人一下愣住了，半晌才危险的开了口：“你怎么知道的？”

“我听到有人这样叫你...”

朴志训整日被锁在这间屋子里过的提心吊胆，生怕哪天这绑架犯一个不开心就把他杀了，听觉因此变的异常的敏锐。那天他靠在墙头昏昏沉沉，恍惚间听到门外传来希希索索的交谈声，朴志训敏锐的捕捉到了‘赖少爷’、‘冠霖’几个关键字眼，略一联想，就隐约猜出了这人的名字。

赖冠霖凑到他耳边，暧昧的舔着他湿热的耳蜗：“怎么样？朴志训，这个名字你有印象吗？”

朴志训被他情色的舔舐刺激的打了很大一个寒战，精致的锁骨受惊的收缩个不停。他没有印象，一点印象也没有。自他知道这个人姓什名谁了以后，朴志训几乎每一天都在冥思苦想他曾几何时认识过一个叫赖冠霖的人，哪怕是有过一面之缘的萍水之交都翻出来仔细辨别了个彻底。

可惜他的记忆里并没有给赖冠霖这个名字留一点位置。

“没关系，不记得我也不要紧。也许有一天，你就能想起来了。”赖冠霖突然附上系在他脑后一团死结的黑色布料，轻轻扯开来：“差不多可以了，今天能让你恢复视力，先闭上眼睛，你几天没有见光，不一点一点来你的眼睛会受伤的。”

说着他把布放在洗手台上，骨感的手附在朴志训的眼周轻轻帮他按摩，感受着这人纤长的睫毛像断了翅膀的蝴蝶般在他掌心扑棱颤动。过了良久才准许道：“可以了，把眼睛睁开吧，慢慢来。”

不敢置信自己总算熬过黑暗重见光明的人眼球疯狂的游移着，朴志训极力把喷薄而出的激动和狂喜强压在心底，才勉强支撑自己缓缓睁开了眼睛。

看见了，我终于可以看见了。

我倒要看看，这个恶魔到底长得什么样子。

朴志训发着抖，鼓足全身的力气蓦然张开了眼睛，却一下就愣住了。

失去视力的这段期间他幻想过无数次变态绑架犯的丑恶嘴脸，千百种模样无不青面獠牙，獐头目鼠，一个比一个可怖。只是此刻站在他对面的年轻男子，却有些好看的过分了，朴志训几乎可以肯定他从未见过如此英俊的男人。这名叫赖冠霖的绑架犯看上去和他年级相仿，脸如雕刻般棱角分明，俊美异常。金色的短发散漫垂在脑后，在幽黄的灯光中散发出如玉般淡淡的光泽。如不是知道这人是囚禁他的罪恶魔鬼，朴志训险些以为他是哪一国的贵族王子。可惜男人虽生的无可挑剔，孤傲清冷的眉目间，总带着几分邪恶而放荡不羁的微笑，直勾勾盯着他的眼神里似乎有一幕巨网，铺天盖地。

赖冠霖注意他怔怔然打量他的目光，漫不经心的笑了笑：“看够了没有？看够了我就要给你洗澡了，今天还有其他事情要做呢。”

说罢他把自己的衣裤也脱下来丢在地上，抱着朴志训进了浴缸，扭开花洒，让湿热清新的水汽轻柔浇在他们身上。

朴志训一直沉默的抬着胳膊腿，任他摆弄。身体被转过去的一刹那他忽然张皇的问道：“赖冠霖，你什么时候肯放我走？”

同样的话他几乎每天都要质问上无数遍，那人却从不回应。

或许今天确实是有些特殊，这人听了也不恼，从背后抱住他，与他交颈相缠，吻朴志训发烫柔软的面颊：“这样的话以后就别再问了，我听了会不开心，真的很不开心。”水哗哗淌在他背上，飞溅起晶莹的水花，又很快蒸发在空气里：“既然来了就别总是想着走，是我对你照顾的还不够好吗？如果我有任何照顾不周的地方，不要怕，你尽管告诉我。”

什么混账逻辑？

朴志训听着他语气诚恳却字字专断的对白瞬间如坠冰窖，他无法相信这变态真的把他当成一只断了羽翼的雏鸟圈养在笼子里，虽然悉心呵护却休想离开，他崩溃的在他怀里挣扎哭喊着：“赖冠霖！我想知道，为什么是我，为什么一定是我！？我到底哪里招惹到你了，要你使出这样的手段来对付我？”他颤抖着回过头，绝望的泪水不断从那双动人到心醉的大眼睛里簌簌滑落：“求求你放了我！我还要考艺术大学，我还想回家，我想见我的爸爸妈妈，我有很多亲人朋友，我不能一直呆在这里。”他死死扒住青年的肩膀，苦苦央求：“你要钱吗？要多少我都可以给你，我只想求求你放了我。只要你愿意放了我，什么条件我都答应你。”

赖冠霖目光如炬，望着他的眼神冰如寒潭、深刻入骨，好半天才幽幽的开了口：“要钱？这个世界上我最不缺的东西就是钱了。”他把头搭回他脆弱的脖颈旁，把玩朴志训被绑久了酸软无力的肉手：“我想要的，只有你。”

温热的泉水散漫漫淋在身上，朴志训却不能感受到一丝温度，刀割般的惊惧一道道重击着他，痛的几乎连站立都无法支撑。他听到身后的男人继续在他耳边低语：“或许某一天你让我满意了，我就放你去上学，让你去见家人朋友。但前提条件是我要满意。”

“怎么做才能让你满意？”

那人扯出一个讳莫如深的微笑，又不答他。

染着橘子清香的沐浴花球体贴在他柔软的肌肤上上下揉搓，细致到甚至连后庭羞于启齿的暴露在外的入口，都被人耐着性子清洗了半天。朴志训扭着腰难受的推拒着，好在没熬多久赖冠霖就关了花洒，扯过浴巾把人包裹严实又抱回卧室的大床上。

朴志训一挨着枕头就昏昏欲睡，他一直怀疑这人在他每天吃的饭里下了药，不然他怎么会日日昏睡那么长时间，即便是清醒也总是感觉浑浑噩噩、四肢无力。半梦半醒间他隐约意识到自己的一条腿又被镣铐锁在了床尾的柱子上，紧接着是手腕上的铁链，赖冠霖哼着歌，似乎心情愉悦。

朴志训也懒得反抗了，他知道他再怎么不愿意终究还是无用功。和种在温室里娇滴滴长大的自己相比，男人看上去虽瘦臂膀却强劲非凡，力气也大的惊人。又似乎常年研习格斗，深谙制服技巧，每每朴志训使出浑身的劲儿与之对抗不过几个回合就被这人反剪着手腕背在身后动弹不得，拧着脖颈喘息的样子可怜又脆弱。

他眨巴着沉重的眼皮正往见周公的路上慢悠悠的溜达，忽然一股黏腻腻的刺鼻甜味挤入鼻腔：“你闻闻看，喜欢这个味道吗？”

是草莓味，夏天一切为二再撒上几勺白糖，那滋味别提多鲜美了。

朴志训眼睛都没睁一下：“嗯，喜欢。”

甜美的草莓气息很快拖着余韵消失了，朴志训闭着眼睛意识混沌，恍惚听到坐在他床边的英俊青年一直希希索索的动静个不停：“你喜欢这个味道就好，我还怕你不喜欢，”那人俯下身，爱抚他还带着水汽的软发，裹在乳白色浴衣里的朴志训一动不动的，像一只纯洁无暇的白天鹅，笼在夜灯里的侧脸可爱精致，他拥有秀气英挺的鼻子和蜜桃色的完美唇形，明亮的美丽双瞳似乎随时都在诉说诱惑。赖冠霖始终记得许多年前他与朴志训的初次遇见，那人笑起来灿烂又自信，美的让人舍不得移开视线，仿佛有一束光从暗黑的云层里破开阴霾，直直落进了赖冠霖的心房，就再也无法忘怀。“第一次可能会有点痛，但我会轻轻的，你不要怕，是很快乐的事情。”

朴志训从鼻子里发出一声冷哼：“我还会有快乐吗？只要我在这里一天，我就永远不会快乐。”

抚弄头发的动作一下顿住了，赖冠霖怔怔的看着他，半晌才翻身上床拥他入怀，在朴志训耳边字字断句，调子甜美的更像是情人间的低语：“你可真会惹我生气，”他长叹了一声，惋惜道：“我本来还想对你温柔一点，但你偏偏要自讨苦吃，那就不要怪我了。”

话没说完他就翻到朴志训的身上并住他的双腿往膝弯一座，同时撩开他松松垮垮的白色浴衣，沾着草莓味润滑液的两根指头，就毫不客气的捅进了那人暴露在空气里才清洗干净还带着橘子清香的干涩甬道。

“唔啊————”从未被人侵犯过的地方残酷承受着突如其来的猛烈穿刺，朴志训从昏昏欲睡中猛地睁开眼，震惊和极度的恐惧裹挟着剧痛驱使着他本能的求生欲拼命挣扎，奈何他手脚陷在铁链中，身体又被男人强势压住动弹不得。赖冠霖看着他躺在他身下激烈反抗却无能为力的可怜样子，就像一只被刚捕上岸哀哀鸣叫的幼鲸：“变态！赖冠霖！你这个无耻的变态！”朴志训万状惊恐的失声尖叫着，他根本不敢想象接下来将要发生什么事情，额上细细的青筋突突狂跳：“把你的手拿出去！不准碰我！魔鬼，你怎么敢，你怎么敢！！”

谁料他越是叫骂那人就越要欺负他，很快第三根手指兴致勃勃的也加入进了蹂躏的队伍，在那狭小紧致的内道里熟练的来回翻搅，变换着角度扩张，不断翻出咕叽咕叽的黏密水声。那人被迫翘起的臀粉白饱满，弹性柔软，缝隙中那处晦涩难名的入口，正紧张的翁张不断。

赖冠霖吻去他下颌因为痛苦和耻辱滴滴答答渗着的汗，爱怜的遗憾道：“比起问我敢不敢，你还是好好考虑考虑一会自己能不能受的住吧。”他手上动作不停，却也不忍心再与朴志训恨不得杀了他的愤怒目光对视。他猛地蒙住了朴志训的眼睛，咬住这人发颤的嘴唇百般缠绵的强迫他亲了再亲，才放弃似的叹了一声：“你放心，在你完全适应之前我不会进去的。”

赖冠霖直起身，从床头柜拿出一根一个半手掌长的按摩棒，在拼死抵抗的人眼前顽皮的晃了晃：“这些天我们慢慢来，等你彻底适应了再说，怎么样？”他故作无辜道：“这款是最小号的尺寸，假如你再不情愿，那我就更没办法了。换我直接上，只会让你更痛更难受。”

朴志训冷汗淋淋，虽然明知无望但仍声色俱厉地大声呼救着，不断用头撞击他的肘部抗议，一面疯狂转动着大脑试图劝服这个男人冷静：“这可不是什么好玩的事情！你这是在犯罪你知道吗赖冠霖？你听我说，只要你不对我做接下来的事情，这段时间你绑架我，囚禁我的事我都不跟你计较，我们可以再从长计议如何和平相处。但是你不能，你不能让这个玩意儿进来，你绝不能！”

他紧张注视着骑在他身上的青年，只见那人眉头紧锁，低垂着眼帘，张扬的刘海半掩住他的表情，叫人辨不真切。好半天才像听到了世界上最荒谬的笑话一样，冷呵了一声：“可笑，真是可笑。你说我正在实行犯罪？是啊，我承认，自从我见到你的那天起，我就注定是个罪人了。“赖冠霖把按摩棒抵在那人扭动着想要逃离的粉嫩穴口，腕下使力毫不留情的向内推去：”就算我命中注定会下地狱，去见阎王爷的路上，我也一定要拖着你一起走，逃都别想逃！”

“啊————”朴志训猝然停止了挣扎，撕心裂肺的痛让他的尖叫里都夹杂着浓重的哭腔，痛的似乎身体都被劈成了两半。随着按摩棒狠戾的长驱直入，甬道内从未被开掘过的软肉拼命颤抖着，竭力抗议的推拒着折磨他们的异物。五体感官仿佛都麻木失灵了，只留下痛，只有痛。

一插到底。

朴志训唇无血色，脸庞煞白，浑身发冷，连抱枕都没有力气咬住了。整个人像憋掉的皮球一动不动的背趴在床中承受着，哭腔全被掐死在喉咙中，后穴传来一阵阵锥心的剧痛让他像快断了气似的断断续续的微弱呼吸着。朴志训眼中闪过阵阵白光，在绝望心死的边缘一下子崩溃了。

他憎恶又畏惧的恶魔这才躺到他身边，温柔安抚他汗湿的脊背，顺动物毛般耐心：“一个小时，坚持一会，到了点我给你拔出来。”朴志训充耳不闻，身体和心灵的双重打击冲击的他意识涣散，神情呆滞。这会儿听着赖冠霖的话也毫无知觉回应，随他玩弄。赖冠霖有些担心的又替他擦了擦流个不停的汗：“第一次是有些痛，多试几次就好了。睡觉的时候我替你检查过，你这里比常人更小更紧，不一点点扩张是无法一下承受的。”

他重搂住人柔情蜜意的亲了许久，才抵住朴志训湿漉漉的额头柔声对他说：“不打扰你了。我就坐在你旁边看书，想喝水的话随时叫我。”

随即他面带着微笑轻手轻脚的离开了。

 

结果一个小时过去了，等赖冠霖再去唤他的时候，发现人早已经浑身烫如火炭似的晕了过去，男人心急火燎的把他抱到怀里用嘴哺了好几口水都没醒过来。

多日的囚禁、折磨和锐挫望绝让漂亮青年本就脆弱的心理防线一下子坍塌了，病来如山倒，朴志训高烧到40度，昏迷了一整晚。赖冠霖彻夜不休的在他床前守着他，冰湿的手帕都换了十几条。幸好朴志训从小勤于习舞，爱跑爱跳，身体底子还算不错，待到天擦亮的时候，热度终于退了下去。

赖冠霖擦着额角的汗长舒了一口气。等朴志训好不容易幽幽转醒，赖冠霖与他被昨夜高温烧的通红的眼睛一对视，就一下愣住了。

这双赖冠霖最最挚爱的，常常出现在他午夜梦回幻想里的漂亮双眸，原本只会用愤怒和恐惧瞪着他的那股清明，竟然消失不见了。

取而代之的是黑白颜色混淆在一起的浑浊，苍白又怯懦，那双美丽内里最远处深含的，似乎是屈服和投降的意味。

赖冠霖心中大惑，还是强咽下疑虑弯着腰小心翼翼的把虚弱的人搂在怀中，生怕把他碰碎了：“很抱歉把你弄疼了。你病了一夜，再不醒来真要把我急死了。”他试探着吻了吻朴志训干涩的唇瓣，竟出人意料的感受到了这人的回应，娇艳丰润的嘴唇害羞而胆怯的蠕动着，动作小到几不可见，却确实是回应。

盛夏的黎明热情的洒进这间写满罪恶的密室，不多时就亮敞敞。赖冠霖心头大动，震惊让他差点连话都说不利索：“你，我、我只是想让你知道，昨夜的一切都是意外，我也没想到会发生这样的事。”他紧张的揣测着朴志训的神情，一遍又一遍，反复描摹。半晌才小小声没有底气的开口：“所以......你能原谅我么？”

他们在寂静无声的清晨里沉默的对视着。赖冠霖焦躁的等待了许久，才注意到朴志训眼中的混沌居然渐渐软化了，他没有回答，却把自己缩的小小的，脑袋微乎其微的晃动了一下。

赖冠霖大喜，也顾不得人是不是重病初愈了。病病殃殃的男人被他勒的肋骨生疼，半仰着头嘴皮子都快啃破了也没有放过他。那人抱着他在他耳边低喃，迷恋又沉沦：“你想通了，你终于想通了，我还以为我再也等不到这一天。”赖冠霖着迷的舔了舔他纤弱的锁骨，感受着这人依恋靠在他怀里的动作，幸福和满足就铺天盖地将他吞噬：“朴志训，只要你肯乖乖听话，在我能陪伴你的每一天里，我都会在你身边陪着你，永永远远。”

他情绪激动的颠三倒四着来回絮语，朴志训乖巧倚在赖冠霖肩头，藏在背后的手却握着床单布料松了又紧，紧了又松。

 

赖冠霖话说的温柔动听，实行残酷征服计划的决心却不曾松懈分毫，等朴志训身体恢复的差不多了，先前已然进行良久的调教酷刑很快重新按部就班的摆上日程。

依旧是每日饭后休息30分钟，内容从把玩他的阴茎并冠冕堂皇的宣称是为了让他熟悉射精感变成了含着按摩棒扩张1个小时。朴志训还是不太能适应，每次被男人按住塞进去总是不免难以自控的挣扎一番，塑胶材质的异物摩擦内部寸寸深入折磨的他浑身发抖，冷汗直流。

赖冠霖心疼的拂去他脸上泪汗交织的水汽，他知道朴志训不好受。但是心思缜密的青年更深知，有些事情欲速则不达，他心急也没有用，妄图一步登天只会让他想达到的目的结果更糟，他必须一点一点来。

好在朴志训挣扎归挣扎，心理上却似乎远不像之前那么抗拒了。他大病了一场，醒来就仿佛变了一个人。他开始跟赖冠霖断断续续的交谈，话依然不多，却不再仅限于求饶和让赖冠霖听见就又是难过又是扫兴的谩骂了。青年对他近乎变态般的细致照顾朴志训也不再战战兢兢，一副习以为常坦荡自若的不在意表情接之任之。赖冠霖看着他这般样子，却是又爱又虑，在那人乖巧懂事靠在他怀中随他爱抚的时光里，仿佛朴志训的世界就只有他，哪怕这么简单的一个动作就足以让赖冠霖幸福到发狂。只是那双勾人心弦的美丽双眸中，赖冠霖却只看的到屈服，认命又无助的屈服。

他仔细观察了一阵就心烦意乱到了极点，别过头不愿与这人漠然无神的眼光再对视下去。

 

五天后的一个晚上朴志训正背趴在床上独自承受扩张煎熬的时候，还没到点赖冠霖就推门进来了。他今日穿了一件黑色的宽松潮牌T恤，随意扎在牛仔裤里。这人身材挺拔，宽肩长腿，英俊无匹的面庞搭配金色的浪奔造型越发显得他气质非凡，光彩夺目。

此时窗外暴雨倾盆，雷声大作，囚禁在昏暗密室中的青年让这肃杀的气氛愈加诡谲非常。赖冠霖哼着一首不知名的英文歌，随手关掉了唯一一盏亮着的台灯，动作轻快，似乎有什么愉悦的事情就要发生。朴志训闭着眼听他踢踢踏踏的脚步声，内心不安的奇怪预感就渐渐升腾了起来。

说好了一个小时，这人从未提前过，次次逼他塞满60分钟。

那人动作轻巧的翻身上床，小心翼翼的卸下了缚住朴志训手脚的镣铐，一面熟练的按摩一面痴痴地望着他柔声感慨道：“真不敢相信，你来到我身边已经大半个月了。你不会知道，这段日子我过的有多么幸福，只有你在我身边的时候我才觉得自己是真正活着的，我的生命里才能有色彩。”朴志训心头一颤，没有搭腔。赖冠霖不在意的笑了笑，躺到他身边让人侧了个身靠在怀中：“不如看会儿电视？你来了这么久还没有打开过吧。不要笑话我，我一直幻想着能有机会和你一起去看场电影，我们坐在两侧无人的黑漆漆角落里，吃着爆米花，喝同一杯可乐，小小声说着话。我拉着你的手，十指紧扣，你觉得无聊了还能靠着我睡会儿...”

他把视线转向淅淅沥沥落雨的窗外，神情哀伤，深邃的目光又悠又远，仿佛那看不到尽头的终点是一片令人心驰神往的浪漫花田。朴志训尴尬的干咳了两声，猝然打断了他飘忽天外的思路。赖冠霖猛的收回神思，原本高深莫测的表情瞬间被纯真无邪的单纯笑脸所取代：“看我说到哪去了，不提了，看电视吧，今天的这部片子我想你一定会喜欢的。”

说着他按下了开关，不再开口。屏幕画面幽蓝的光影映在他沉默的脸上，斑斑驳驳，清冷又孤单，是极少在外人面前展现的样子。

朴志训心中疑疑惑惑，却不敢问他，见那人始终安静着，只得把注意力也转向电视画面上。不知这厮是什么审美取向，正播放的影片画质模糊，背景音单调，演技更是差的出奇。最最奇怪的是朴志训看了老半天都没有一个女性角色，一水的男演员，把那毫无波澜的无聊剧情演绎的索然乏味，直看的人昏昏欲睡。

朴志训打了个哈欠，正要闭眼却突然发现荧幕光线画风一转。再次出现在镜头里的，是一张淡雅的灰色床单，方才两个一直在剧情里上演拙劣演技的男人，竟然赤身裸体的座在那上面，激烈的接着吻。

朴志训如遭雷击，瞠目结舌的瞪大了眼睛。他终于知道赖冠霖今夜为什么会突然不按常理出牌，他献宝似的让他看的，到底是什么‘好’东西。

湿滑的软物暧昧落在他光洁的脖颈上，身后的男人在他耳边喘息，似乎越来越粗重。那人着迷的嗅着他淡淡的牛奶甜香，突然就像再也无法忍耐下去似的一把扯开朴志训宽松的领口，沿着他的脖子一路舔到锁骨，疯狂的吮吸着他，洒下点点红痕。

幽静的郊外雷声大作，现实与荧幕影像残酷重合。

朴志训当然知道他想做什么。从男人强迫他射精，到后来威胁他含着异物扩张，从事情的最开始朴志训就清楚的知道这人的终极目标到底是为哪般。可是这叫他怎么接受的了，无论是去和一个男人做爱，还是去和一个他不爱的人做爱，于情于理朴志训都无法接受。

只是他深知这把他深陷囚笼的俊美恶魔意志坚定，言出必行，恐怕迟早有一天他还是难逃魔掌。朴志训怕的不行，灭顶的恐惧让他彻夜失眠，食不甘味，所以他根本不敢惹恼了这人，宁愿听话随他折腾。赖冠霖亲吻他也罢，赖冠霖把那一次比一次粗的玩物塞进他原本不是用来承受性爱工具的身体部位也罢，只要这人没有真正占有他，他都极力说服自己去接受，能拖一天算一天。

可惜他心理上最无法面对的这一幕终究降临了，还来的那样让人措手不及。

吻转移到他胸膛的时候朴志训才回过神来，他涨红着脸疯狂的挣扎着，解开束缚的双手拼尽全力推搡：“你要干什么！滚、滚开！不要碰我！”

他使出浑身力气，推的这人就是一个趔趄。赖冠霖愣愣的望着他，眼神里掺杂着不可置信的惊奇和浓得化不开的诡谲深情：“朴志训，你不是已经想通了么？”他认真打量了一番这人脆弱苍白的脸色，心软的自以为是道：“乖，你没有经验，所以才会怕。听话，做爱是充满幸福和快乐的事，它能让你体会到极乐的巅峰。”健硕的身躯压到青年身上环住他，赖冠霖感受着朴志训在他怀里一刻不停的反抗动作，那人没有力气的拳头一下下乱锤着他，脑中只塞满了马上要与所爱之人发生的香艳场面，他甜甜蜜蜜的开口宣布：“如此快乐的事情我只想与你共同分享。”

“我们准备了那么久，就放心的把自己交给我吧，你会很喜欢的，我保证。”

此刻荧幕里的两个男人早已变换着姿势淫声浪语不断。朴志训看着赖冠霖明亮的双眸渐渐暗了下去，他绝望的像个濒死的人做着最后的激烈抵抗一面却被人强势翻了个身。赖冠霖卡住他的肩，膝盖顶开朴志训胡乱踢腾的双腿两面分开，同时拽着他的腰强迫他跪趴着翘起屁股。青年贪婪的爱抚了那浑圆柔软的臀两把，才抽动按摩棒，缓缓拖了出来。

“呃......”朴志训腰眼发酸，因为极度的屈辱脸红的快要滴下血来。塑胶材质摩擦内壁的触感隔靴搔痒，随着按摩棒翻搅媚肉段段退出的动作，空虚感不可抑制的接踵而至，又被朴志训强吞入腹。他难受的回过头，惊恐的一眼撞见身后的男人正挥舞着傲人的器官在他那瑟缩羞怯的幽闭入口试探戳弄，似乎随时整装待发。而他被迫撅着屁股，门户大开，像只待宰的羔羊般无助而可怜。

在快要被强上的事实面前朴志训急的眼泪一下就流出来了，他面色惨白的摇着头苦苦为自己争取最后的一点希望：“不、不行！赖冠霖，我求求你，不要进来！”性器在被按摩棒插的来不及闭合的穴口外小幅度穿刺着，有几下龟头似乎都顶了进去。朴志训惊恐的直往上缩，一面不肯放弃的极力试图唤醒他对自己的心疼和怜惜：“你不是说过要好好照顾我吗？我受不住的，真的，我受不住，你会把我弄伤的！”

他央求的看着坐在夜色里面露阴沉的青年声泪俱下的求饶着，柔软的腰肢却被人猛地握紧，赖冠霖挟持住他拼命往后缩着逃离的臀肉，粗长硬热的怪物就固执的挤了进去。

“呃啊、啊啊————”朴志训赤红着双眼，一口咬住了身下的被单。随着性器骄傲蛮横的长驱直入，他猛地绷紧了全身肌肉试图抵御贯穿所带来的剧痛，双腿却还是止不住的打滑。如果不是赖冠霖支撑着他，他怕是早瘫倒在床上晕了过去。

从被锁在这间与世隔绝的屋子里，他一个人辛苦坚持了这么久，想方设法的与这冷酷的恶魔周旋，就是为了在茫茫黑暗里竭尽可能的让自己始终保留一丝对未来、对光明的渴望。可是现在他竭力坚持的一切都没有了意义。

阴茎一路披荆斩棘的破开瑟缩的媚肉进入最深处还不算完，无止境的贯穿似乎非要把朴志训的肚子也捅破一般。赖冠霖那截耻物体积惊人，他说的没错，倘若前期不进行按摩棒的扩张引导，朴志训一定会比现在更痛，更难熬百倍不止。

朴志训突然想到了死。

疲软的性器被人握住轻柔的撸动着，赖冠霖扭过身下人面如土色的可爱脸庞，小心翼翼拨开他粘在额角的碎发，温柔吻了吻他冷冰冰的嘴唇，才搂住他的腰缓慢的抽插了起来。

痛，还是很痛。

朴志训浑身是汗，整个人都在战栗颤抖着，身后那根粗硬的怪物像根棍子般在他体内捅进捅出。他轻轻的喘着气煎熬着，一点也没体会到赖冠霖所谓的幸福和快乐，反倒是极致的愤怒与屈辱，像两块大石头压的他跪在床上，几乎快要承受不住这百般的折磨，心死的泪水嘀嘀嗒嗒沿着面颊滚落。

动作着的男人却无暇顾及他的感受。赖冠霖太舒服了，无论是身体上，还是心理层面。这人从未被人采撷过的雏穴又湿又紧，被他使出全力的欺负也没有流血证明弹性极好，正适合做爱。赖冠霖贪婪的反复描摹着青年一动不动跪在他身下的娇小身形，那副被迫承受的模样是那么令人心动，终于占有了痴恋多年的人的画面冲击的他兽性大增，欲火更加难消。

他顶弄了一会儿就把人翻了过来，目光一触及到那张毫无神采却魂牵梦绕的漂亮面孔，心中偏执的邪火就强烈到把他整个人都烧尽成灰。

赖冠霖猛的卡住他的牙关，舌头顺势顶了进去。朴志训无助的抗议着，艰难的扭着头试图躲避这人疯狂的吻，舌头却被人激烈的纠缠住来回翻搅，几次都恨不能舔进他的喉咙。他的嘴唇被人啃的生疼，口腔被塞得满满涨涨，交换稀薄的氧气间全是血液的铁锈味。然而即便这样身后的动作也没能放过他分毫。

痛，还是痛，但是却痛的越来越奇怪。

随着交合的深入，那根进进出出的性器除了疼痛，还将一种渐渐从心底攀升，而且仿佛有越来越能压倒疼痛的酥麻感带给了朴志训。他惊恐的强迫自己不去注意，但那势头一起就像星星火种，愈趋愈烈，当赖冠霖好不容易放过他的嘴唇时，他震惊的发现自己喘息的调子都变了味。

“呜啊......啊......唔......”朴志训双眼失神的看向天花板，接踵而至的性快感刺激的他克制不住的吐出暗哑的淫叫，连想扼住自己的喉咙都没有力气。

赖冠霖见他总算得趣，终于餍足的笑了笑：“朴志训，我说过你会喜欢，我从来不会骗你。”他迷恋的抚了抚这人绯红的面颊，把漂亮青年的双腿甩到自己肩上，胯下使力：“记住，我是第一个上过你的人，也是最后一个能上你的人。安心的陪着我吧，你想要的这些快乐，我随时都能给你。”

他猛地把性器抽了出去，又按住这人的胯破开穴肉重新塞了回去。朴志训死死拽住床单叫的脖颈的青筋都突突直跳，勃发的怪物在他体内有节奏的进进出出，穴心被粗暴的反复顶弄，那人压住他抖个不停的双腿，柱身摩擦甬道一次次激发出情热的火苗。

“啊、啊......我这是、这是......怎么了...唔......”朴志训意识迷乱的喃喃自语，一波一波的快感像电流般从头到脚来回来在他身体里驰骋，比自渎强烈百倍，他从未曾经历过，更根本不知道自己在说什么，指尖和骨节都因为极致的刺激隐隐发白。

他随着这人的顶弄在床上无力的耸动着，赖冠霖举着他的腿猛地压至颈侧，将密道卖力吞吐肉棒的淫靡画面赤裸裸暴露在眼前。他满足的舔了舔嘴角，扶着朴志训的腰一边深入深出一边问他：“爽吗？是不是爽到快射了？”

朴志训大口大口的喘着气嘴却闭的死紧，他是快射了。自己那根没出息的物什早在抽插顶弄的交合里翘的笔笔直，这会儿正抵在赖冠霖的小腹上胡乱磨蹭，淅淅沥沥的吐着淫水。

青年没听到回答有些气馁，他一把扣住朴志训的大腿加快了下半身运动的频率，囊袋狠命的撞击着红痕遍布的雪白臀肉，滋咕滋咕的搅拌水声就充斥在这间罪恶的卧室。

“啊......啊......不行...唔哇......不行...我、我要......”朴志训挣扎的摇着头整个人被他顶的直晃，致命的快感让他本能想要逃离，诚实的内里却急速收缩把那根怪物吞的越深越紧。

他艰难瞪着那双漂亮的眼睛却什么都看不清，在被男人恶狠狠干了数下之后，朴志训还是崩溃的尖叫着射了出来。

精液零零落落喷了一床单，他倒在床上止不住的发着抖，像一只在风雨中起起伏伏的美丽蝴蝶。赖冠霖把他搂在怀里，珍惜的吻去他挂在纤长睫毛上一串串晶莹的泪珠，他真是爱死了朴志训这幅迷离无助，只能依靠在他怀里任他宠爱的娇弱模样：“真棒，第一次就能不用我帮自己射出来。”赖冠霖衔住这人红肿的嘴唇柔情舔舐，小声在他耳边喃喃道：“你可真是个宝贝，我绝不能让任何人把你抢走...”

危险又渐渐在眼中升腾，赖冠霖帮手软脚软的人侧了个身，拉开他的大腿又狠戾动作了起来：“再做一回吧，要不是看在这是你第一次跟我做爱的份上，不会这么轻易就放过你的。”

还、还没结束吗......

朴志训睁开水汽氤氲的双眼，无力的看向那扇锁的死死的房门。灭顶的快感再一次铺天盖地，他绝望的闭上了眼睛，很快又情不自禁扭动起腰配合着男人的节奏：“嗯啊......慢......慢一点......”

赖冠霖贪婪的注视着他潮红的脸颊，不断溢出泪水的眼睛，和微微张开断断续续吐出破碎求饶的柔软嘴唇，就情绪激动的恨不能把人吞噬入腹。他猛地把朴志训的双手举过头顶，热烫浑圆的阴茎就操着快的惊人的频率熟练在穴内狂捣，次次到底，仿佛要把它糟蹋到烂红熟透才肯罢休。

窗外暴雨倾盆，却怎么也冲刷不尽这一室的罪恶。

 

朴志训做了个梦。

他在一间上了锁的笼子里不断舞动旋转，镁光灯照在他身上，火辣辣的。台下的看客密密麻麻，像在围观马戏团的猴子，尖厉的调笑声来自四面八方，寻不到源头。朴志训却无法停下舞步，他知道只要他一停下，埋藏在身后的那根鞭子，就会毫不留情的抽过来，打得他遍体鳞伤。

朴志训张皇失措的旋转着，一面试图闪避那一道道能杀死人的视线，一面不断寻找笼子的出口。迷茫惊惧间，他恍惚听到有温柔而稚气的声音正朝气蓬勃的冲他喊：“哥哥！快拉住我的手，让我带你走！”

他惊喜的向声源望去，只见迎着光一个和他年纪相仿的少年跑了过来，身着一套黑色的华贵燕尾服，实分优雅得体，却怎么都看不清脸：“快走啊哥哥，不然就来不及啦！”少年焦急的晃着他的手臂，一面拽紧他不管不顾的向笼门边跑去。

少年身手矫捷，似乎颇有一番功夫，几下就翘开了锁。等踏出笼子朴志训长舒了一口气，他感激的握紧救命恩人的手，颤抖着声线问他：“还不知道你叫什么名字呢？你这样不顾危险的赶来救我，我们之前是不是见过？”

少年面冲着阳光沉默不语，好半天才轻轻回过了头。

凌厉的凤眼，高挺的鼻梁，笑起来唇边的梨涡。

竟然是赖冠霖。

前所未有的恐惧与震惊将朴志训掀翻在地，他怛然失色的盯着那幅熟悉的眉眼跌跌撞撞的发着抖，冰寒彻骨，通体上下体会不到一丝温度。那人危险的与他对视着凑近，良久才轻佻蠕动嘴角质问他，调子似毒蛇般又缓又慢：“哥哥，你竟然忘了我吗？”

 

朴志训猛地睁开双眼，天色已蒙蒙透亮。他闭上眼睛回味着那个在记忆里遍寻不到痕迹的梦，心脏激烈的鼓噪着，就怎么也无法再睡下去。

下半身还是痛的，即使被那人细致清理了很久还上了药，痛依然存在，他连翻个身都很困难。

寂静的清晨除了搂住他酣睡的青年细细的呼吸声，就什么也听不到了。朴志训怅然打量着这间入住快要满一个月的密室，双人床，吊顶灯，电视机，还是那样单调无聊，时刻散发着冷酷无情的气息。屋子里的一切似乎自他被囚在这里的那天起就被时间永久定格了，一丁点变化也没有。

除了他自己，还有睡在他身旁的男人。

朴志训偷偷的打量着那人沉睡中完美到无可挑剔的脸，突然恨意丛生，恨不得一刀劈过去杀了他了事。可是先别说他除了光秃秃一具躯体外没有任何工具了，就算有，凭他现在的体力，真要拼起命来，也是他朴志训命丧在这人刀下的结局。

朴志训还不想死。

他还这么年轻，这么好看，拥有体贴的父母和爱护他的朋友，不懈追逐的梦想以及似锦的前程。哪怕此时此刻身陷在恶魔的桎梏下心神折磨的他生不如死，朴志训也不舍得一死了之，他真的不甘心。

可是他又能怎么办呢？赖冠霖翻了个身，头搭在他颈侧吐出绵长的鼻息，霸道的把人往怀里搂的紧了再紧。朴志训绝望的任他摆弄着，他无法逃离这人的魔爪，却也无法自救，只要一想到这段既成事实，朴志训就恨不能再崩溃大哭几次，或者干脆神经失常好忘记这一切算了。他握紧了拳头，强劝自己一定要冷静下来，兵来将挡水来土掩，只要他不放弃与这魔鬼斗法的决心，只要他活下去，谁能笑到最后上帝还没有公平的判决呢。

或许爸妈已经报警了，或许在他看不到的外界S国警察已经展开全国搜索，漫天铺满了赖冠霖的通缉令呢，朴志训又燃起希望的火苗。自他被囚他就再没有跟父母联系过了，朴志训很孝顺，从不会让他们担心。这么长的时间间隔没有他的音信，爸爸妈妈一定会起疑。

暴雨过后就是晴天，随着时间的流逝朝霞渐渐染遍了整片天空，窗外叽叽喳喳的鸟叫声回荡在这片萧索空旷的郊外山庄，清脆悦耳。朴志训望向落在窗台边两只玲珑轻巧的知更鸟，目光清明笃定。

 

“嗯啊......啊......啊.........”要说一幢民宅，隔音最好的一定非沐浴间莫属，而倘若它坐落在一间隐蔽的密室深处，那么无论身在其中的人折腾出多大的动静，密闭效果极好的墙壁都能饥不择食的来之吞之，不敢泄露分毫。

朴志训面红耳赤的面冲着墙壁，哆哆嗦嗦的站都站不稳。后穴深含的硬物正气势汹汹的整根进入，又整根抽出，不断重复无休止的活塞运动。怀抱他的男人搂紧他的腰，将他两只软绵绵的双手固定在身后死死缚住动弹不得，每次他挣扎扭动着想往前窜，都会被恶劣的青年猛的按回去，把那根粗壮的怪物咬的更实更紧。

淋浴结束后的狭小卫生间雾气弥漫，因为情爱温度似乎升的比方才还高。赖冠霖把娇小玲珑的青年按在墙壁上，一遍遍舔他修长的脖颈，威胁道：“腿再分开点。”

朴志训意识溃散的听从他的指令把腿掰的更开，那人掐住他的臀肉就恶狠狠撞了进去。皮肉相贴的美好触感让赖冠霖异常兴奋，肆意欺负的穴内丝滑紧致，温吞吞包裹他硕大的器官，每一次他试图抽离都会像吃不饱的小兽般可怜巴巴舔吮含咬。赖冠霖爽的一句话说不出来，只能搂紧了人使劲往里操。

“啊、啊.........太...太快了......哈啊......”朴志训仰着头，整个人软倒进身后男人的怀抱里。他目光迷离着大口大口喘气，性器在他体内嚣张跋扈的来回顶弄，每一下都重到恨不得捅穿他的肚子般，操的他涕泪横流，几乎无法承受这凶狠的力道，只得自暴自弃的抖着腿让人干。

即使他再不愿意，朴志训也不得不承认，他跟赖冠霖是命中注定床上的一对儿，因为他们契合度实在是太好了。每一次和这人做爱，两个人都会陷入疯狂，朴志训在情欲里挣扎徘徊，最终再无法自控的沉沦下去。他心悸于自己这不受控制的身体反应，每每想要逃离，都被赖冠霖拖住脚踝，再度堕落至欲望的深渊。

青年给他转了个身，抬起他一条软绵绵的腿掀在手臂上，性器熟练的塞了回去。赖冠霖环住朴志训的脖子，饱含深情的亲吻着他，肉棒深入深处，反复摩擦的过程中不断翻搅出咕啾咕啾的动静，情热的体液把两个人的交合处染的湿漉漉。朴志训失控的哀叫出声，又被这人吻灭在激烈的唇齿间。

“唔......唔......”他也难耐的回抱住了青年的臂膀，任淡粉色的躯体在情事中起起伏伏，激情的交合声在浴室中被无限放大，刺激的他浑身痉挛，头皮发麻。朴志训被操干的时而像被快感扼住了喉咙，无法发声；时而又像从高空跳伞，心跳急速。

赖冠霖使着力干了他数下，两个人才一前一后的射了出来。

朴志训无力的攀附在男人的手臂上，急促的喘着气，好半天抓不住焦距。待他恢复了少许清明的时候，他已经被人抱进了盛满水的浴缸里，靠在赖冠霖身上任他爱抚清理。

赖冠霖温柔的抚过他发烫的面颊，失神的眼睛和颤抖的红润嘴唇，每一次做完爱抱着朴志训体味高潮时分，都是赖冠霖最最爱他的时刻。只有处在这段时空中的朴志训，澄澈美丽的双眸里，才写满了对他全身心的依赖与信任，百分之百完全，不带一丝隐瞒展现在他面前。

这温情的一切无时无刻不在提醒的，这具温热的身体，是属于他的。

“哥哥......”赖冠霖情不自禁的柔声唤他。

“...你叫我什么？”朴志训一愣，挣扎着回过神来问道。

“没什么，”赖冠霖撇开头，掬起一捧水沿着他的锁骨顽皮的往下倒，一边揶揄他：“你今天好兴奋，后边把我咬的可真紧。”他俯下身搂紧了被他调侃的张口结舌，满脸通红的漂亮男人，内心充盈着幸福和满足：“别害羞，你能喜欢，我真的好开心。”

赖冠霖把头埋进朴志训的肩窝，痴迷的嗅着他好闻的气息，炙热的手掌散漫在他柔软的肌肤上上下点火，喘息声就变得渐渐粗重了起来。

“唔......”朴志训难耐的摇着头躲避他火热的唇舌纠缠。水汽再度弥漫开来，朴志训面颊绯红，蜷起脚趾害怕的发抖，男人搂紧了他不顾他的抗议，在水下重新进入了他。

 

当他意识回笼的时候，天色已然大亮。朴志训扶着腰挣扎着从床上爬起来，原本裹住两个人的薄被无力的从他身上滑落，青青紫紫的吻痕和咬痕斑斑落满，无不证明着他是曾被多么激烈疼爱过的人。

屋子里静悄悄的，赖冠霖难得一大清早就撇下他出去了。朴志训手软脚软的给自己换上衣服，梳洗了一番。自从那人真正占有了他，赖冠霖就仿佛总算卸下心中一块巨石似的，对他放松了不少戒备。朴志训没有再被捆过双手，穿衣吃饭也都恢复了自理。只是即使他们的身体夜夜负距离结合，青年还是无法对他完全放心，时常担忧着他会不会在他不在的时候凭空消失掉。也正因为此锁在床尾的镣铐始终存在着，并且仅限于够他移动到洗手间解决生理问题的长度，除非做爱否则极少会为他解开。

朴志训靠在床头，满心期待的打开电视机换到新闻频道，专注的观看着，待他屏息凝神的聆听完整节早间新闻直到响起了告别的音乐，朴志训才失望的按下了电源键。

没有，一个月了，还是没有。

他一直期盼看到的全国搜索，或者亚裔绑架犯通缉令，一次都没有出现过。S国晨间新闻30多天无波无澜，平静的仿佛全世界都忘记了他这个人。

朴志训抱着膝盖，缩在墙头挤成小小一团。每天早晨看完新闻，朴志训都会不受控制的跌进万念俱灰的漩涡，只要一联想到自己大概已经被亲人朋友遗忘在这座遥远国度的禁闭角落里，根本无人想过搭救，他就绝望到几乎无法再劝慰自己坚持活下去。

他也渴望求生，只是当一个人长期身陷在插翅难逃的泥潭里，看不到希望，心力和体力也几乎耗至极限，确实很难找到存活下去的意义了。朴志训出不了这间20平米的屋子，每天除了吃饭、睡觉、看电视，就是等着男人回来上他，翻着花样的操他。对那个人来说，他活着的目的似乎只是为了充当他的性爱玩具，仅此而已。

朴志训崩溃着兀自哭了一会儿，忽然一个奇怪的念头从脑中闪过，稍纵即逝，他还来不及抓住就听到门吱呀一声开了。

他停止了抽泣望过去，只见佣人端着餐盘小心翼翼的走了进来，那上面像往常一样摆了一只精巧的碗盅，两只银碟和一副刀叉。快要走到近前的时候朴志训猛地稳住了她的手臂，惊呼道：“喂，小心！”

这人只差一步就险些冒冒失失的磕到桌角，最好把朴志训本来就一点食欲也没有的早饭打个七零八碎。

妇人摇摇晃晃的把餐盘摆在他面前布好，擦了擦汗，感激道：“先生，谢谢你。”

朴志训插起一枚牛角面包，不在意的摆摆手：“莲姨，别总是对我这么客气。”

莲姨是他在这间屋子里见到的除了赖冠霖之外的第二个人，也是唯一的第二个人。赖冠霖把他像个宝贝波斯湾珍珠似的锁在这座密室中严防死守，谁都舍不得让多看一眼，唯独容许敦厚勤快的莲姨忙前忙后，配合赖冠霖伺候在他左右。

她对自家主子和被锁在床上的漂亮青年的关系一知半解，却也不敢多嘴。好在她生性乐观大方，人话多又有些自来熟。相处久了，在赖冠霖不在的日子里，朴志训也能同她聊上两句，全当帮自己解解闷。

妇人始终觉得，她跟眼前这位好看到不像话的青年似乎有着莫名的缘分，那种说不明的感觉更类似于一种似曾相识的亲近感。亲近到她第一次同这人搭话的时候就心直口快的告诉了他：“先生，我应该是在哪见过你，”朴志训愣了一下，才听她转着眼珠子小声自言自语道：“好像是在少爷的哪个房间吧，也或许是我记错了...”

莲姨没敢再继续，赖冠霖提醒过她不许在朴志训面前提到任何有关自己的事情，她一个做下人的，自然是不敢越界，只顾做好自己份内了事。赖冠霖正是看中了她做事麻利，人又通晓巧言观色的道理，才最终安排她走进这间屋子。

朴志训见莲姨整日乐呵呵的，还以为她没什么经济压力，来这里做工只是闲来无聊的打发时间。结果一聊才得知这妇人是一年前为了躲债随到S国打黑工的丈夫偷渡来的，新生活刚刚开始，天灾人祸，也就数把个月的光景，她那可怜的丈夫就在一次车祸中客死他乡了。莲姨失去了自己最近的亲人，为了来S国夫妻二人早已花尽了最后那点积蓄。万念俱灰间她想到了回国，只是她现在身无分文，连一张昂贵的机票都买不起，更何况回去还要隐姓埋名，一个人孤零零的重新开始，她一点底气都没有。

绝境中她被同在中国餐厅洗盘子的姐妹介绍到了赖家做佣人，入府半年工作繁琐辛苦，没有休息日，还时不常被派去参与处理似乎是游走在法律边缘的特殊事件，比如现在。但好在赖家上下对她彬彬有礼，薪水相比洗盘子丰厚了不少，日子久了一晃，莲姨也在这里呆了大半年有余。

朴志训恻隐她身世坎坷，虽然处境比被囚禁的自己强多了但也是孤零零漂泊在外的可怜人，正想开口跟她话几句感同身受却听莲姨道：“先生，我怎么觉得你越来越瘦了呢？”

“是么？这你都看出来了？”朴志训扫视了一番自己。他自来了这里整日郁郁寡欢，提不起精神，虽然每餐都被山珍海味的伺候着，却始终食欲不振，兴味索然，自然是一日比一日消瘦。

“可不，你都没照镜子吗？”见朴志训摇了摇头妇人才继续道：“你还是多吃一点吧先生，胖一点更好看。虽说我年纪大了看不懂你们年轻人这些情啊爱啊的，但我第一次见到你的时候，就在想，怪不得少爷这么宝贝你，多好看的人啊连我看着都心疼......”

莲姨嘴上没门，喋喋不休说了快5分钟才注意到朴志训铁青的脸色，她这才回过味来：“你没生我的气吧？”

朴志训低垂下眼帘：“没有。”

“朴先生，你别怪我，我说这些也是为了你好，”莲姨叹了口气，目光又转回到一言不发的青年身上来，“每次看到你我经常会想，假如我能有一个儿子的话，现在应该就像你这么大了吧......”

 

晚上还没到饭点赖冠霖就回来了，朴志训被他当成只刚出生的奶猫般小心抱到怀里窝好。那人打开了电视机，暧昧沿着面颊发梢的纹路温柔爱抚他，朴志训安静着随他动作：“今天怎么过来的这么早？”

“帮你去打听了一下学校的事情，想马上告诉你，”赖冠霖与怀中人蓦然瞪大的双眼四目相接：“秋天可能赶不上了，等到了明年春天，我们赶春季入学那一波好不好？”他俯下身吻了吻朴志训的嘴唇，凑到他耳边小声蛊惑：“如果你可以一直这么乖的话。”

上学......我还可以继续上学吗？

朴志训死死拽住衣角，心脏都快要从口中蹦出来，他极力板出一副风平浪静的表情，装作不在意的样子试探道：“那到时我还住在这里？”

“你不喜欢？”赖冠霖没想到他这么问，他思忖了片刻才甜蜜的开口：“如果你不喜欢，我们就在离你学校近的地方租个房子。我可以每天等着你放学回来，在那个家里，只有我和你。”

朴志训把头埋进他温热的小腹前，没有吭声，好半天才放弃似的叹了口气：“冠霖，你的执拗，我无言以对。我记得你说过我们曾经见过，也许有一天我就会想起你，可是我想了这么久还是没有印象。”他爬了起来，在夜色里定定注视着那张英俊的面孔，只想要一个答案：“你到底什么时候见过我？”

 

如果不是泛着蓝光的电视机传来沙沙声，晦暗的房间静的连一根针掉到地上都能听得到，晚餐时间的家庭伦理剧似乎越播越长。

“...我以为...你对我...哪怕一点点记忆应该还是有的，捡起来只是时间的问题。都是我一厢情愿......是我太自负了，”赖冠霖死死盯着他，目光如电，看的朴志训一个劲儿的哆嗦，可那声音却越说越没底气的颤抖：“朴志训，你真的想要知道吗？”

漂亮青年没有犹豫的点点头。

赖冠霖抿了抿干涩的嘴唇，沉声道：“也是时候告诉你了，随我来吧。”

他弯腰解开了朴志训脚上的铁链，目的地明确，拉着人就往门外走。这还是朴志训一个月以来第一次有机会走出这间屋子，他焦灼又小心翼翼的转动眼珠观察四周，调动全部脑细胞竭尽全力把这座别墅角角落落的方位记在心里。赖家宅院远离市区，素雅高洁，昂贵的红丝绒地毯将人行走时的脚步声吸的干干净净。

赖冠霖一路没有说话，呼吸急促，似乎马上就要揭晓的真相对他而言意义非凡。他拽着人下了三层，在地下室一个不起眼的门前停了下来。开锁，推开，再关好，上锁，动作行云流水。

朴志训被他一把扯了进来，踉踉跄跄的站在原地，面前赫然出现的一幕让他只看了一眼就愣住了。

他终于知道莲姨在哪见过他了。

满墙都是他的照片，全部都是。至少有上百张，有他穿着高中校服走在路上的，有他刚来S国坐在图书馆里的，有笑着的，沉静着的，甚至很多他都想不起来这是什么时候，发生在哪里。

这一张张触目惊心的照片刺的他双眼充血肿胀，每一张都写满了这个人对他疯狂的执念，太沉重了。

朴志训惊愕的发不出一丝声音，浑身都在颤抖。

他呆呆的望向这间宽敞的地下室中央，那里突兀的耸立着一座小小的舞台。极尽逼真，极尽还原，朴志训战战兢兢的走了过去，15岁的夏天就裹挟记忆铺天盖地的向他涌来。

是啊，他怎么能忘了呢。

青年从背后环住了他，断断续续吻他惨白的面颊：“还记得我唯一一次去外婆家，因为父亲的关系没有人愿意跟我说话，甚至连看都不敢看我一眼。只有你，陪着我度过了那个难熬的夏天。”赖冠霖强势的把他的身子扭了过来，细心的拂开朴志训黏在鬓角的碎发，痴迷的凝望着他，字字紧逼：“想起来了吧，哥哥，我就是...”

Edward。

赖冠霖就是Edward。Edward就是赖冠霖。

埋葬在远海深处的记忆争先恐后的在朴志训脑海中叫嚣，痛的他几乎要跌在地上抱住自己的脑袋。

他并没有忘记Edward。

只是那个印象里害羞的、怯怯的，又白又软的Edward，叫朴志训如何把他跟现如今囚禁他的恶魔，专断有魄力，满目张扬桀骜的赖冠霖扯上联系？他们怎么可能是一个人？

他宁愿自己永远不要醒来。

 

朴志训第一次见到Edward，是在那个夏天他母亲的葬礼上。他和表兄弟们跟在长辈身后，抬眼就看到墓碑旁一席葬服的高大男子身边，站着个从未见过的怯弱小豆丁，抽抽噎噎着鼻涕一把泪一把。朴志训莫名被他哭的心一抽一抽的疼，他想过去劝劝那个可怜的弟弟却被一把拉住了：“志训，还是少给自己惹麻烦吧。”表哥冷着眉提醒他：“姨妈跟着那个男人私奔到国外这么多年没有音讯，病逝了才敢魂归故里，可见家里人对他们意见有多大。”他压低了声线，凑到朴志训耳边：“我听我妈说，那个男人，是混黑道的。我们还是能躲多远躲多远吧。”

葬礼结束后朴父朴母留下来照顾悲痛欲绝的老人，叫朴志训先回家垫点东西。他一个人晃晃悠悠的走出陵园，余光扫过篱笆上的蔷薇，又往后倒退了两步。

黄昏下栅栏边的角落里，蹲了一个小小的奶团子，如果不是那枚团子发出断断续续的抽泣声，路过的朴志训也不会发现。他一个人孤零零的蜷缩在那里，哭的撕心裂肺，却没有人安慰，也没有人陪伴。

朴志训蹑手蹑脚的走了过去，他虽和那位不曾谋面的姨妈没什么感情，男孩稚嫩又痛苦的哭声却激起了自己对这位陌生表弟深深的同情恻隐之心。循规蹈矩过了十五年的少年对所谓‘他家里是混黑道’的说辞自然也抱持着未知的恐惧，可他还是鼓足勇气向他靠近。

男孩听到脚步声慌里慌张的抬起了头，那是一张还没长开却实分精致的脸。亮晶晶的泪珠在他漂亮的凤眼里颤颤巍巍的滚动，他与他沉默对视着。然后，圆圆的，大大的，一颗闪闪发亮的眼泪就倏然顺着他的脸颊缓缓落了下来。

像有人朝着朴志训的心猛地开了一枪。

他叹了口气，没有犹豫的向男孩伸出一只手：“喂，你要不要跟我一起走？”

 

后来的那个夏天朴志训也同他陆陆续续见过几面，每一次都是在外婆家，每一次都是他一个人，孤零零的。没有同龄人敢和Edward说话，更别说带他一起玩了，他的爸爸自葬礼后就回了S国，连一通电话都鲜少打来。

他们都选择性忽略了这个漂亮的男孩子也只有13岁，还没有到可以强大的独立面对丧母之痛的年纪，他整日躲在外婆家闭门不出，以泪洗面，好像失去了生命里全部的欢乐。随着时间的慢慢流逝，Edward似乎是察觉到了旁人对他的惧怕和冷眼，就越发敏感的缩在自己的小世界里，不愿意出来。

作为唯一同他说过话并且是年长了两岁的哥哥，每每看到Edward这副样子，朴志训总是心肠柔软的厉害，兄长天生的保护欲和责任感在男孩面前膨胀的一塌糊涂。他没有在Edward身上看到一丝所谓的‘将来是个混黑道的坏胚子’的气息，反倒是Edward每一次见到他才会流露出的不加掩饰的欣喜和依赖让朴志训愈加怜惜这个来自异国的表弟。

小小的Edward紧紧跟在他身后，偶尔拽着他的衣角，偶尔怯生生扯扯他的小指。每一次朴志训来外婆家，这孩子一步都舍不得离开他身边，走哪跟哪，黏糊的厉害，同他告别的时候甚至眼泪汪汪的，格外招人疼。朴母调侃道：“Edward这么喜欢你志训哥哥啊，那你以后结了婚，是不是就不要哥哥了？”

男孩子听的似懂非懂，却异常坚决的委屈摇摇头：“我不要结婚，我只要哥哥。”

对于那时候的他而言，等待朴志训的到来成为了生命里最重要的课题。哥哥温柔的笑脸和体贴入微的关怀，给了他在冷冰冰的黑暗里拥抱光明的勇气。

只是可惜那个夏天还没结束，Edward就要回S国去了。朴志训知道后也有一丝怅然，他盛情邀请Edward在临走之前参加他所在的舞团暑假里最后一场show，还给他留了最好的位置。

 

赖冠霖半拖半拉着朴志训踏上那座他费尽多少心思复原的缩小版舞池，握住了他的双手，逼他同自己对视：“我看着你站在队伍最前方，好像全场的光芒都落在了你一个人身上，是那么耀眼，那么好看。我的眼睛里就再也看不到别人了，那个时候我就意识到，朴志训这个名字，其实早就走进了我的心。”他抬起朴志训的手温柔吻了吻他的手背：“可惜我却没有机会再见上你一面，母亲走后家里需要我扶持的事情实在太多了。我想你，整夜整夜的想你，每一次从梦到你的幻觉中惊醒，我就会越加坚定自己一定要得到你的决心。”

“所以我派人一直暗中保护你，太想念你的时候只有坐在这里望着他们传回来的照片才能让备受煎熬的我好过一点。直到某一天我听说你竟然要来S国留学，我简直高兴惨了。”

“上天还是待我不薄的，他终于把你送到了我身边。”

朴志训惊愕的仿佛声带都被人掐断了，难以置信的真相冲击着他的大脑乱成一团，这个令他畏惧的恶魔摇身一变占据了他记忆里腼腆乖巧的表弟的位置。他无法思考，更无法回应，只能呆呆的立在原地，感受着那人单手捧住了他的脸，霸道却深情的凝视着他：“哥哥，我爱你，疯了一样的爱着你。”那双充血通红的眼眸里刻满了残忍的偏执：“这个世界上除了我谁都没有资格喜欢你，因为没有人会比我更爱你。”

朴志训心神崩溃到了极点，根本没有力气再支撑自己。他腿一软，赖冠霖带着人顺势倒了下去。青年压在这具软绵绵的身体上，一口咬住了这人小巧的耳廓低喃：“还记得当年你站在这个舞台上谢幕，我冲上来献花的时候对你说过的话吗？”

被时间遗忘在落了灰的角落里的记忆随着赖冠霖字字钻心的唤醒雾起云涌，朴志训蓦然睁大了眼睛：“我问你，如果我长大了，哥哥可以做我的新娘吗？”

他危险的笑了笑：“你大概听都没有听进去，只是敷衍我，等你长大了再说。”

赖冠霖掰正了他的脸，以捕猎的姿势雄踞在他头顶，面露狠厉的颤声道：“我只想告诉你，哥哥，我对你说过的话从来不是在开玩笑。当年的Edward已经长大了，而且他一刻都没有忘记自己的诺言，他一定要得到你！“

 

朴志训的耳朵里轰了一声，如同被尖针刺了一下，又好像被人从头到脚泼了一盆凉水，全身都有些麻木了。他茫然的注视着满墙的照片，嘴唇蠕动了良久，还是吐不出一串破碎的声音。

埋在他肩头的青年似乎在暴躁的动作着什么，他也无暇顾及。朴志训神情呆滞的望着地下室晦暗的天花板，突然想不明白自己身处何地，又为什么会出现在这里。

下半身碰及地板的触感是冷冰冰的，他迟钝的游移着眼球，似乎颇有些困惑的看到自己的双腿被人猛地抬高，有又粗又硬的物什在身后果决的试探着，很快蛮横的长驱直入。

“呃啊————”朴志训痛呼出声，穴内最娇弱的一点被长满了刺的棍子恶劣抵住，又疼又痒。他畏惧的看向压在他身上那张陌生又熟悉的脸。

是Edward。

不，是赖冠霖。

心好像被拴了块石头似的直沉下去。

男人狠厉的掐住他的腰运动着，甬道肿胀火辣，被蹂躏的似乎要磨出火来。穴心被毫不留情的一次次贯穿着，很快就酥麻的厉害。朴志训满眼是泪，绝望的挺着腰躺在他身下哭泣求饶着。谁成想他越是哀求，青年就越是亢奋。每一次朴志训随着他的操干失神、挣扎、最后高潮全由他操控的反应都会让赖冠霖失控的沉浸在征服他的无上快感中。

赖冠霖加重了力道抽插顶弄着，每每朴志训害怕的想要逃离，都被他按住肩膀拉回来压在胯下，干的他眼冒金星。“饶了我......唔啊......受、受不了了......”朴志训张着嘴断断续续的哽咽着，几乎快要背过气去。被欺负狠了的穴肉除了极致的快乐外不能带给他任何感知，那人每狠顶一下他，他就会无法自控的抖着腿喷出黏腻的肠液，滋润在肉棒的顶端。

赖冠霖不给他留一丝休息的机会，只想压着他冲上欲望的巅峰：“这就受不了了吗？”他坏笑着低下头深深吻住了朴志训：“哥哥真不禁干，看来还是我做的少了。”说着他整个人环抱住了抽泣的男人，一下下安抚他的背。性器滋咕滋咕在穴内翻搅着，甜蜜的汁液随着每一次抽出的动作喷溅的哪哪都是。

朴志训闭着眼睛瑟缩在赖冠霖肩头哀哀淫叫着，身后那处被反复使用的地方酸痛难忍，他挣扎着想合上双腿却被那人顶着胯掰的更开。“啊......啊......哈啊............”朴志训神志溃散的吐出甜美的凌乱气音，连一句反抗的话都说不出来了。

他早就拧着腰痉挛着射过一次，这会儿随着男人深入深出的操干动作下身那截耻物又没羞没躁的抬起了头。赖冠霖一边爱抚他的阴茎一边重复交合的动作，只要他稍微用点力往里捅，朴志训就会颤抖着绷紧身体，命令穴肉讨好的挤压他的柱身。青年舒爽的恨不能一辈子埋进这人听话紧致的密处，再把精液灌满他的甬道，最好堵住了不让它们流出来，最好让哥哥怀上他的孩子，最好让哥哥大着肚子也被他操。

赖冠霖没边没际的妄想着，气息又渐渐粗重了起来。他俯下身把浑身是汗的人抱起来跨坐在他怀里，自下而上的狠狠操弄着。朴志训抽噎着瘫在他的肩头，嘤嘤呜呜的啜泣声是那么可爱，赖冠霖侧过脸吻了吻他潮红的面颊，那副沉沦进欲海的失神表情只想让人狠狠疼爱他。

他难耐的卡住朴志训的下巴舌头又塞了进去，朴志训无力的半仰着头，感觉自己像一只被扼住咽喉的猎物般动弹不得。那人火热的舌热情的一遍遍舔过他的牙床，舔过他的上颚，再包裹住他的纠缠含咬，直到朴志训呈现出快要窒息的表情才软了心慢慢把氧气渡过去。

连接处啪啪啪的撞击声一分钟也没停下来，赖冠霖一面握住他的脖子，动情的吻着他，另一只不安分的手则包住了朴志训抵在他腹部胡乱磨蹭的阴茎，殷勤的套弄着，时不时把玩底部发抖的囊袋。

“唔......唔........好、哈啊......好酸......”朴志训克制不住的在他耳边呻吟。两个人的交合处早已泥泞不堪，赖冠霖望着那张泪汗模糊的脸，却怎么也看不清他是痛苦更多，还是欢愉更多。朴志训没什么力气的攀在他身上，随着他蛮横的顶弄配合的扭着腰，乖巧的把肉棒含的紧紧的。哥哥软绵绵的双腿交叉缠在他背上，渴望的磨蹭着：“Edward，快、再快一点......”

朴志训早已神志迷离，他只想要快乐，是不是快乐的过了头，就能把那些痛楚都忘记了。

赖冠霖似乎很不愿意听到那个名字似的，他暴躁的咬的他嘴角流血：“哥哥，忘了Edward吧，那个脆弱胆小只知道哭泣的Edward早随着他妈妈的离世一起死去了。”

朴志训听后一震，他很快弓起脊背大腿痉挛着又射了出来，赖冠霖把他按倒在地上疯狂的进行着最后的冲刺。两具赤裸的身体在暗无天日的地下室激情的结合着，不断抽出，再不断深入，做的欲仙欲死。朴志训不受控制的被他顶弄的直晃，腿间流满了黏腻的体液，分不清谁是谁的。

赖冠霖重重抽插了几下才射进了他的身体，高潮将至，迷茫间那道摄人的视线还是没有放过他，就像此刻正相连着的两人，数不尽的纠葛。他看到那人动了动嘴唇：“哥哥，我爱你......”

朴志训挣扎着睁大双眼，却怎么也分辨不出这是懂事羞怯的Edward，还是专断偏激的赖冠霖。

不，你为什么要爱我......

朴志训陷入了一片黑暗。

 

一个星期了，朴志训没有说过一句话。

他每天吃很少的饭，睡很长时间的觉，睡起来就坐在床边发呆，连叫他的名字都不会回应，无知无觉。

赖冠霖却再也狠不下心来强迫给他灌食，亦或是在他的饭里下镇静剂。他心急如焚的请来了医生，得到的结果却是，轻度应激性精神障碍。

活到这么大，赖冠霖第一次慌了神。

大夫给了他很多建议，无外乎是这人又被平白喂了不少抗抑郁和焦虑的药到肚子里去，心理创伤不同于生理，急功近利只能事半功倍。

他没有再锁过朴志训，赖冠霖爱他还来不及，其实连他的一根头发都舍不得碰。刚把他绑回来的那段日子青年实在是太害怕了，生怕他一觉醒来发现这好不容易才拥有的幸福再度消失不见，不得已出此下策。只是每每他看到朴志训被勒的青紫的手脚腕和哭泣着的挣扎抗拒动作，心脏都痛的喘不过气来。

赖冠霖并不想这样的。

他把堂口上的大小事务全搬到家里来做，每天都会抽出时间陪朴志训出去转转。午后的宅院静悄悄的，满园的蔷薇花盛开遍地，香气四溢。风和日丽的晴空一览无云，赖冠霖拥着他，小心翼翼的在园中漫步，时不时在他唇边脸颊洒下甜蜜的亲吻。这人却只会睁着漂亮的眼睛望向看不到尽头的远方，空洞无神，像每个晚上他躺在他身下承受欢爱一样，依靠本能抱住身上的青年哀哀淫叫着，和一只知道索取极乐的性爱机器，没有区别。

没有反应，也没有情感。好像他的喜怒哀乐，自那天从地下室回来以后，都被朴志训锁在了深不见底的心海，谁都不能进去。

赖冠霖偶尔自暴自弃的劝自己，算了吧，就这样吧，他就算傻了，痴了，病真治不好了，我也养着他，守着他过一辈子。他们座在爬满了珊瑚藤的长椅上，朴志训靠在他怀里，听青年小小声的絮语。赖冠霖还记得外婆家的小床，姨妈熬的冰糖雪梨，朴志训陪他逛的郊外湖区，还有买给他的夹心巧克力糖。13岁的那个夏天近的仿佛就在眼前，桩桩件件，赖冠霖刻骨铭心。

每次朴志训听着听着，都会很快陷入昏睡。赖冠霖俯下头，目之所及是一张沉睡中安详可爱的脸，他呼吸均匀，毫不设防的闭着眼睛，红润的嘴唇微微张开，似乎只有沉浸在无知无觉的梦里才能得到一丝自由和平静。赖冠霖温柔的打量着他，突然害怕的深深吻住了梦中人柔软的唇瓣，他真怕这人闭上眼睛，就再也醒不过来了。

赖冠霖投降了。他不能让朴志训成为一个没有灵魂的空架子，飘飘荡荡的走完一生。

那天傍晚他们从院子里散步回来，赖冠霖把人抱回房间安置在床上，蹲下身一遍遍抚摸他毫无血色的面颊：“哥哥，如果你能快点好起来的话，我就考虑让你跟爸妈联系。”他凑近了这人冷冰冰的耳朵：“成与不成一切全都在你。”

他紧张的观察着朴志训的表情，只见那人听了他的话依旧木木然睁着眼睛，好半天才眨了一下，扑棱数次后再度缓慢的睡了过去。

赖冠霖又不安起来，他爬上床躺到那人身边，听着他轻轻的呼吸声却怎么也睡不着了。他搂着人干瞪眼到凌晨三点，原本睡的又深又沉的朴志训却突然在他怀里激烈挣扎了起来：“救、救命...救救我......”

这还是十天里赖冠霖第一次听到他发出声音，他在黑夜里猛地睁大了眼睛，心急火燎的把满头是汗的人翻了过来。只见朴志训小脸惨白，蜷缩在他怀里止不住的抽搐，他似乎是被梦魇惊到了，整个人深陷在极度恐惧的虚无里无法自拔，泪水不断从他紧闭的眼角中溢出。

“爸，妈，救救我...”他绝望的呜咽着，朴志训身体是僵硬的，牙关也因为战栗发出咯咯的声响。

赖冠霖焦急的唤着他的名字，爱怜的吻去他额角渗下的汗，可朴志训眼睛闭的紧紧的，任凭他怎么呼唤就是醒不过来。

心揪起来一般的疼，赖冠霖恍惚觉得自己的五脏六腑都被人割去了一半，血涓涓往下淌。他后悔过，赖冠霖控制不了自己的偏执和私欲，最终把深爱的人折磨成这般样子。可是他不能失去朴志训，他已经承受了5年没有这人的煎熬，如果命运真的偏要如此残忍，要在他尝过拥有朴志训了的以后把这份幸福活生生抽走，这比杀了他还能让他痛。

他只能强压下心中的酸楚，把昏睡中的人半抱在怀里，一遍遍帮他顺气，像安抚婴儿般亲吻他的鬓角、脸颊和颤抖的嘴唇。朴志训断断续续的哽咽着，痉挛的幅度渐渐趋于平静。

“哥哥，不要怕，我在呢...”赖冠霖把脸贴在他冷冰冰的面颊上，安慰着向他耳中吹气。

谁料朴志训听到他的声音呼吸愈加紊乱，他大口大口的急促喘着气，好像空气里的氧气是多么稀薄似的，突然整个人像断了线的风筝般猛地向下倒去。

赖冠霖只觉得自己的心跳都骤停了。

他赶紧把人放平在床上，浑身发抖着几乎快要拧不开台灯。

朴志训陷在蓬松的乳白色抱枕间，长长的睫毛纠结在一起，气息平稳。赖冠霖小心翼翼的凑了过去，只见他眼皮紧闭，好看的睡颜流露出浓浓的痛苦之意，却确确实实是睡着了。

赖冠霖长舒了一口气，跌坐在他身旁，这才发觉自己早已冷汗淋漓。

 

朴志训这一觉睡了十几个小时，一直到第二天中午才挣扎着醒来。他缓慢的移动着眼球，一点点聚焦，视线扫过窗台、电视机、吊顶灯，原本混浊的目光才恢复了几分清明。赖冠霖试探着在他面前晃了晃手掌:“哥哥，认得出来我是谁吗？”

只见这人抬起颤抖的眼睫，凹陷在枕头里的脸脆弱苍白，却还是那么好看，他呆呆盯着对面的人许久，才细细的“嗯”了一声。

赖冠霖眼圈一下就红了。他大着胆子摸了摸那人温热的头颅，见没有拒绝，这才放下心来一把将他拥入怀中，迷恋的嗅着朴志训好闻的气息，就像抱着他遍寻万里终于失而复得的珍宝一般，欣喜若狂:“哥，你总算是好了。”赖冠霖与他额头相抵:“不要再睡下去了好不好？你病了这么久，真快被你吓死了....”

他让人靠坐在他怀里，一遍遍顺着他无力的手臂上下抚摸:“我不是有意瞒着你的哥哥。一来，我担心你知道我就是Edward，会不会无法接受这个真相，事实证明我的担心的确是存在的。而二来，”赖冠霖停了下来，认真的注视着他的眼睛：“我多么希望你能认出...我其实是你的弟弟...如果真能那样的话，你不知道我会有多开心...”

朴志训把目光移开，好半天才从嗓子里挤出几组嘶哑的词语：“我什么时候能跟爸妈联系？”

“等你再恢复一阵，”怀中的身子一僵，赖冠霖赶忙改口保证道：“明天！明天就让你跟他们联系...”

 

兴许是赖冠霖的承诺起了决定性的作用，朴志训下午就能不用他扶着去园子里走上两圈，晚饭也努力比先前多吃了半碗。他还是精力不济，赖冠霖搂着他看电视不到9点，他就困的头一点一点的直往下栽，没一会儿就被梦魔剥夺了清醒。

 

他不由自主的选择了逃避。朴志训不知道自己该怎样面对赖冠霖，曾几何时，他对赖冠霖的感情除了憎恨和惧怕不掺杂一点其他的杂质。然而现在...

 

现在的赖冠霖，不再仅限于是囚禁他的恶魔，他还多了一重复杂的身份。朴志训的表弟，朴志训最最心疼的表弟。可这个表弟却疯狂的爱慕着他，还强迫他和他发生了关系。

 

Edward这个名字，一直是朴志训内心中弱小和疼惜的代名词，即使是时隔多年，每每提起，总能激起他无限的保护欲。每一次那个孩子用单纯的，怯懦的，渴望的声音叫他哥哥，朴志训的心都疼的厉害，恨不得把自己的全世界都敞开来给他。只是现在，他看着趴在他身上狠戾运动着的青年，绝望的发现自己记忆里Edward美好的形象似乎随着带给他无限温存的15岁夏天渐渐模糊，越趋越远。

心痛的快要裂了，他无法因为Edward怨恨赖冠霖，却也无法因为赖冠霖原谅Edward。

 

赖冠霖向来说到做到，第二天刚吃过午饭就进了朴志训的房间。他把人抱到怀里背靠他座好，塞给了朴志训一只手机:“打吧，给家里打过去吧。”

 

朴志训浑身发抖着点亮了屏幕，手软到连数字键盘都按不准，面前这一只小小的手机承载了他全部的希望和勇气。

 

爸爸妈妈一定急死了，他们一定不知道我在哪里，到底经历了什么...我要告诉他们，一定要告诉他们，让他们想办法快点来救我...

 

电话接通的一瞬间朴志训眼眶就红了，他心急的哭喊着:“妈！”

 

电波滋滋了两声，朴母似乎是刚起，打了个哈欠，慵懒道:“小训吗，嗓子终于好了？在冠霖家住的怎么样？”

 

语气镇定的有些过于平静了。

 

朴志训如坠冰窖，心脏不安的砰砰狂跳，瞠目结舌着几乎握不稳手机。赖冠霖轻手轻脚的夺了过来，按开了免提，小声凑到他耳边啄吻，极致温柔:“我早就告诉姨妈你在我这里，还给他们传了你的照片。前段时间你身体太虚弱，不方便跟他们通话，我怕他们担心就告诉姨妈你水土不服嗓子哑了，需要调养。”他把朴志训鬓角的碎发别到耳后:“放心吧，你所担心的一切我都早早替你考虑好了。”

 

朴志训犹如五雷轰顶，呆呆的坐在他怀里，脊梁上一股股的流下冷汗。他终于知道他被囚禁这前后一个多月风平浪静到全世界都似乎把他遗忘了的原因究竟出在哪里。

 

朴母继续道:“妈妈惦记着你一个人在国外安不安全，这下住到弟弟家里，能有人照应，我就放心了。小训，别给弟弟家里人添麻烦，知道了吗？”

 

朴志训张口结舌着正不知该如何回应的时候，一双大手顺着裤子边缘肆意探了进来，放肆点火:“快说啊，别让姨妈担心。”煞有其事的一本正经。

 

朴志训拼命挣扎，双手还是被人强势一把扣住，动弹不得。秀气的软物上下拉扯，再富有技巧的来回撸动，大腿很快就绵软的一波波痉挛。他咬紧牙关，难受的煎熬着，直到听到电话那头传来‘喂，喂’两声，朴志训才泄气道:“知道了，妈。”

 

“听冠霖说你决定春季入学，那要不要回国备考一段时间再过去？”

 

要，我要回去。

 

马眼被温热的指腹擦过，恶劣的骚刮。朴志训双眼水汽氤氲，难耐的呜咽着，他不用低头看就知道自己那根没出息的耻物早就抵在松松垮垮的短裤布料上，吐着淅淅沥沥的淫水。身后的青年咬住他的耳朵，乖巧的威胁:“说不回去。”

 

朴志训嘴唇咬的生白，被动挺着腰拼命发抖。他小幅度的扭动反抗着直到实在忍不下去了，才回过头低声哀求，大大的眼睛里积满了恳切的泪水：“冠霖，求你...饶了我吧...”却换来更爽利的撸动揉搓，情热的电流在每一根末梢神经乱窜，朴志训难受的蜷缩起脚趾，憋不住泄出一句暗哑的低淫：“唔......”

 

“小训，还在听吗？你那边是什么声音？”

 

他满面潮红的倒在身后男人的怀中，无力的身板随着那人有节奏的揉捏起起伏伏，挣扎不休。每一次他妄想开口向电话那端的人求救都被人拽着阴茎，恶狠狠拉扯一下，疼的他头皮发麻，几度痛呼出声。朴志训意识迷乱的看着秒秒跳动的手机屏幕，心灰意冷到了极点，他知道自己假如真把实情告诉母亲，这人当场废掉他的命根子都有可能，他终究斗不过赖冠霖：“在，我...唔、我不回去。”

 

“那需要我去S国看你吗？”

 

“需...不、不需要......”

 

朴母好半天才叹了口气，失望道：“那你多注意身体，常跟妈妈联系。”

 

电话切断的忙音嘟嘟嘟响个不停。朴志训眼睛里模糊一片，在那人的手掌数度连根摩擦过阴茎的动作里终于抑制不住的彻底宣泄了出来。高潮将至，他倒了下去，不带有一丝欢愉，只觉得整个世界都在天旋地转，他靠在赖冠霖熟悉而体贴的怀抱里，却再也没有力气爬起来了。

朴志训捂住眼睛，强忍了半天的泪水还是一点点从指缝里泄了出来。

没有用了，没有人可以救他了。赖冠霖掐死了他最后一簇希望的火苗。

刀割般的痛像锋利的尖刀直直插进他的心脏，命中要害，蹂躏的他生不如死。每一次都是这样，刚带给他一点希望接踵而至的就是更大的失望。赖冠霖一把拽开了他蒙在眼前的手，霸道的拂干他的眼泪，血红着眼睛步步紧逼：“哥哥，你就踏实跟着我吧。别人怎样对你，我就会加十倍的对你好，即使是这样你还不能相信我吗？你说吧，只要你说的出来，你想要的一切我都可以给你...”

 

“包括自由？”

 

赖冠霖愣住了，良久才扯出一个难看的笑容：“只有这个不行...”他吻了吻朴志训颤抖的唇瓣，压抑住心酸：“我记得很早之前你就问过我，什么时候肯放你走。这个问题我也想了很久，也许有一天当你心甘情愿不再试图离开我的时候，我才会真正给你自由...”他慢慢退了出去：“你再好好想想吧......”

 

 

带着青草芬芳的风吹拂纱帘袅袅婷婷，是夏末了。

 

朴志训呆呆的望着天花板一块掉了墙漆的土灰色凹陷，好像整个人灵魂都被掏空了一般，神情惘然。全世界再一次抛弃他了，孤独、无助和赖冠霖强烈的感情压得他喘不过气来，好想逃，逃到另一个世界上去，最好谁都不要发现他。朴志训的嘴唇蠕动了两下，却没有发出任何声音。

 

还不如永远痴下去，醒来做什么？

 

他早就应该看清，赖冠霖不是Edward。Edward早就死在5年前的夏天了，是他狠不下心，始终对那个记忆里软弱羞怯的形象牵肠挂肚，他不该对赖冠霖抱有任何一丝可能在他身上找到Edward影子的幻想的。

 

空荡荡的房间又只剩他一个人了。朴志训挣扎着坐起来，面前房门被推开的一瞬间让他所有的情绪一下找到了崩溃的发泄口：“莲姨，求求你救救我！”他想站起来，却心力交瘁的重重摔在地上。朴志训满脸是泪，浑身发冷，承受力已经突破临界点：“你是我在这里唯一的朋友，只有你可以救我了...”

 

“先生，您这是干什么？！”莲姨吓了一跳，把手中乘着水杯的餐盘放在桌上，赶紧上来扶他：“使不得使不得。”

 

“就让我跪着吧，莲姨，求求你帮帮我。如果连你也不愿意帮我，那我真的只有死路一条了。”朴志训声泪俱下的祈求着，那是一副他压抑许久，从未在外人面前展现过的彻底崩溃，几乎可以称得上是歇斯底里的模样：“这段日子，你也看在眼里...我到底是怎么活过来的，快两个月了，常人最基本的自尊跟自由全在这间屋子里磨没了。这样的日子我一天都无法忍受了...”

 

莲姨叹了口气，把他扶到床边座好：“先生，我搞不清楚你跟少爷之间的恩恩怨怨，对于你所遭遇的一切我一直都实分同情。只是，我就是一个佣人，只能是东家说什么我做什么，势单力薄，怕是帮不上你什么忙。”

 

朴志训紧紧攥住她的手臂，像握住他唯一的救命稻草，颤抖着声线竭尽全力劝说她：“你能跟着丈夫一路偷渡到这里，还能在戒备森严的赖家随意进出，甚至成为赖冠霖信赖的帮手，我相信你一定有办法帮我的。”

 

莲姨摩挲着床单布料，笑了笑，却不为所动：“可是，就算我有，我为什么要帮你呢？我过的好好的，为什么偏偏要淌这趟浑水，把自己平白陷在危险之中呢？”

 

朴志训面如死灰，喉咙哽咽的抽搐着，样子无比狼狈，却不肯放弃绝望的央求：“莲姨，就当是行善积德了，你不能见死不救啊。”他闭上了眼睛咬紧牙关，这个念头在他心里盘踞已久，已经到了不得不说的关口：“如果你能救我出去，我可以告诉你一个地址，备用钥匙藏在门口的垫子下面。卧室的抽屉里有一张银行卡，那里有我全部的积蓄和家里人汇过来的四年的学费。你留在赖家，不就是为了攒够了钱回国重新开始吗？我可以给你一条捷径，这笔钱不单能让你回国，付个开店的定金也绝对是够用的。你可以算算，到底是留在这里一年年打工攒钱合适，还是跟我做这笔交易划算…”

 

“赖冠霖和我于你而言都是非亲非故的陌生人，我知道，你非常需要钱。但是孰快孰慢，到底谁能让你早一步脱离苦海回国和家人团圆，你这么聪明，我相信你一定能看的明白。”

 

妇人低着头，聚精会神的聆听着，不发一言，似乎陷入了深深的犹豫。

 

朴志训不屈不挠的乘胜追击：“莲姨，你不是说过，看到我就会联想到你求而不得的儿子……如果此刻是你的亲生儿子坐在你面前，你还舍得让他继续被折磨下去吗？”

 

他焦急等待着像热锅上的蚂蚁，嘴巴不听话的颤抖。时间一分一秒的过去了，久到朴志训几乎要放弃的时候，面前的莲姨缓缓抬起了头…

 

 

赖冠霖惊喜的发现，他和朴志训的关系似乎再一次回到了和平的原点。虽然他依旧没有长进，看不出朴志训是‘想通了’还是‘屈服了’。但是至少，叫他哥哥，他会回应，拥抱他，他没有反抗，浅浅亲吻他，他也不再拒绝。青年满足了，面对朴志训，他总是很容易知足。

他们攀座在落地窗前看星星，一人端着一杯红酒，看静谧繁星满天。赖冠霖揉了揉他毛茸茸的脑袋，跟他干了个杯：“再过段时间，等天气凉下来了，我把姨妈跟姨父接到S国，让他们陪你一段时间。”朴志训回过头，怔怔的望着他。赖冠霖苦笑了一下，凑上前亲他因为不敢置信微微张开的嘴唇，酒香四溢：“我要你知道，只要是能让你高兴的事情，我都愿意尝试去改变。”

他把杯子放在桌上，用力把朴志训搂在怀里，两颗心脏贴的很近：“然后，再告诉他们我们的关系好不好？”赖冠霖执拗的把五指扣进朴志训肉肉的手掌，抬起来亲了亲：“哥哥，你说你爸爸妈妈会接受我吗？”

他看着乖巧靠在他怀里的朴志训，恍惚觉得他与他是真的深深相爱着的，只是沉浸在这样的幻觉里就足以幸福到鼻酸。怀中的身子蓦然僵了一下，赖冠霖却不愿意探寻下去，哪怕真相再虚伪，只要能抱着这个人，做一场风光绮旎的梦又有何妨。

那天晚上朴志训格外热情，赖冠霖几次想走都被他留了下来。那人眨着漂亮的大眼睛无声的诱惑他，迷人又无辜，柔软的手掌不经意滑过他的胯下，无名烈火一股一股直往上窜。赖冠霖担心他的身体情况已经好些天没有碰过他了，这会儿也被撩拨的有些情难自控。他揪着人直接扑倒在床上撞的牙床生疼，激烈的同他唇齿交缠，手摩挲到朴志训裤子的时候，却被人一把按住了。

也就是诧异了这一下让他失去了主动权，朴志训翻身跪在他面前，赖冠霖震惊的看着他红着脸哆哆嗦嗦解开他拉链的样子，极致可爱也极致诱惑。紫红色的性器被掏了出来，朴志训闭着眼睛，睫毛抖个不停。他犹豫了几秒才鼓足勇气张开红润的嘴唇：“哥，你干什么——”

性器被一口含了进去，哥哥的口腔又温又暖。

朴志训从未替别人做过，技术差的惊人，可他沉着头几次将赖冠霖坚硬的物什吞到根部，再小心翼翼生怕牙齿磕到他的动作却并不难让赖冠霖察觉到他满满的讨好之意：“哥，不用这样！吐出来吧！”他心急的拍了拍青年的脸颊，却随着他下一次的吞吐气息又粗重了几分。朴志训不熟练的口活没给他带来什么快感，反倒是跪在他面前乖巧侍奉肉棒，时不时抬起圆溜溜的眼睛讨巧看着自己的模样让赖冠霖异常兴奋。

实在是太可口了。

他意外没坚持多久就拽开朴志训射到了外面，气还没喘匀的功夫便如狼似虎的扑在朴志训身上，撕扯他的衣服。

 

夜深了，身旁的青年气息安稳，似乎睡的很熟。

朴志训听着窗外有节奏的昆虫鸣叫却一分钟没敢睡着，手中握着的纸团揉了又捏，捏了再揉，早已被汗水打的湿漉漉。

那里有一把钥匙，一幅带着详细标记的线路图，一个地址以及一句话。字体歪歪扭扭，却苍劲有力，言简意赅到只有六个大字：祝你我都顺利。

客厅的木钟笨拙响了两下，朴志训坐了起来，压抑住砰砰乱作的心跳，凝神静气。

是时候走了。

他蹑手蹑脚的下了床，换上衣服。像几十天前他空无一物被囚在这间屋里的时候一样，现如今除了这枚纸团，他什么也带不走。

朴志训最后环视了一圈这座写满了罪恶和绝望的密室，内心充斥着狂喜和紧张，总算要结束这场噩梦了。他克制住急促的呼吸声，目光扫过安睡在床中的青年，刚准备拔腿就走。

突然一种难以名状的心酸涌上心头，似乎愈演愈烈。

他永远也无法原谅赖冠霖，这个带给了他无尽的屈辱与心理折磨，几乎彻底改变了他一生轨迹的青年给他留下了不可磨灭的创伤，伤害大到朴志训都没有信心能不能愈合。

可是，这个人，却是真真切切的爱着他。朴志训虽然抵触，但并不代表着他看不到赖冠霖每一次在被他拒绝之后掩饰都掩饰不住的受伤，和一直在试图改变，竭尽全力讨他欢心的谨小慎微。

那个人太不成熟，任性惯了，还没来得及学会怎么去好好爱一个人，就把两个人都毁了。赖冠霖生长在这样缺少爱的环境里，只能咬牙强迫自己去摸索，他渴望在那个母亲离开之后唯一带给他‘爱’的希望的人身上汲取一丝光明，却用错了方式，妄图矫正却于事无补。

统统，都该告别了。

朴志训命令自己不要再胡思乱想，攸关人命的当口还在这莫名牵扯些扰人心乱的复杂情绪浪费时间，简直等同于自杀。他按着纸条上的提示输入密码，轻手轻脚的推开了门。

午夜的赖宅空荡荡的，一个人都没有。

朴志训手软脚软的扶着楼梯一节节往下走，极限的紧张让他出现了一阵阵的耳鸣，心脏都快要跳出来了，汗水迷蒙着眼睛视线也模糊一片。

坚持。他刚刚经历完激烈的情爱，病了这么久体力着实欠佳。朴志训停下来喘了好一会儿，才强迫自己提起酸软无力的腿继续往楼下走。

二楼，一楼，地下一楼。朴志训跌跌撞撞的摸着黑走到储藏间门口，沿着土灰色的墙壁摸索了很久才听到‘啪嗒’一声，他眼睛一亮。

莲姨说的没错，果然有一条暗道。

事情顺利的匪夷所思，他没有多想，头也不回的蹒跚着冲了下去。

跑，跑，跑，一直跑。他不断的向前跑着，汗一滴一滴从鬓角滑落，把原本一张可爱精致的脸庞染得狼狈不堪。树杈毫不留情的划过他的身体，衣服也因为连续摔了几次的缘故又脏又烂，可是他管不了那么多了。跑，跑，跑，向前跑。尽管体力已经濒临极限，朴志训还是靠着求生意志的支撑不敢松懈分毫。他的两条腿像灌了铅般疲惫的抬不起来，却神情坚定，一定要离开那里，一定要离那个魔窟远远的！

他跌跌撞撞的逃到天擦亮了才见到几个人影。朴志训没办法搭车，他没有钱，更不敢报警，恐怕自己人还走在去警察局的路上就被赖家不知道藏在这个城市某个角落的暗探给捉回来了，黑道跟白道，看上去一正一邪，暗地里又有多少千丝万缕的勾结。幸好莲姨的线路图画的足够明晰，位置距离赖宅也并不算远，朴志训一路踉踉跄跄的摸索，总算在快到中午的时候寻到了地方。

那是一个挤满了印巴人的旧居民区，又脏又乱，朴志训也顾不上这么多了。他三步并作两步登到五楼，拿出钥匙开门，关门，再上锁，不放心，上两道锁，总算把这个世界的纷扰嘈杂关在了门外。

回过身，他还来不及看这间屋子的构造就殚精竭虑的倒在了地上。

自由了，终于，自由了。

朴志训抱住了自己的脑袋，蜷缩成小小一团浑身战栗，眼泪都没有力气流出来。多少个日夜了，他没有自由自在的呼吸过赖宅外新鲜的氧气，多少个日夜了，他不能踏实享受一场一觉到天明的酣睡，多少个日夜了，他无数次想干脆死掉想从那间黑暗的卧室跳下来结束自己短暂的一生。

总算熬过去了。

朴志训挣扎着从地上爬起来，磕磕绊绊的倒在莲姨旧宅卧室的床上。他想快点跟父母取得联系，他想回国见见他们和他们拥抱，他甚至想直接拿起书包继续去图书馆啃书本备考，越快回到他原本的生活轨迹越好。只是他现在太累了，他需要休息。

朴志训闭上眼睛，任意识迷茫着扩散。他多想一觉醒来，发现他躺在自家的小床上，笑自己做了一场荒诞的噩梦。

如果真是一场梦，睡起来就能忘掉，该有多好。

眼泪还是不受控制的流了下来。即使他闭着眼睛试图逃避，赖冠霖那一张英俊无匹的面容就像一张无形的大网把他牢牢包围，退无可退，无时无刻不在提醒着他，这不是梦。

那个人所做的一切，还有他强烈的感情，让他畏惧，却也深深震撼着他。世界上怎么会有这么矛盾的个体存在，又偏偏被他碰到了。赖冠霖霸道却温柔，张扬也偶尔怯弱，他看着他的时候虽然专断私欲，眼神里满满的真情却浓的化不开。朴志训越发不敢同这样的目光对视，他怕日子久了，遇上如此疯狂不惜一切代价的人，他真的不得不投降。

有时他也会偷偷的想，假如当年他把Edward的告白放在心上，他会不会真的爱上赖冠霖，教他做一个体贴的好情人。

朴志训脑子里乱成一团，好在疲惫很快将他拖去了梦境。他实在是太累了，又费劲千辛万苦才从囚笼里逃出生天，心情一下子轻松了许多，等他再睁眼的时候太阳已经落了山。朴志训打了个哈欠，挣扎着下地打算去客厅找点水喝，却猛地僵在了原地。

————客厅里站着一个人。

布料高档的乳白色衬衣，亚麻休闲裤，单手插兜。招摇的金色短发，修长的脖子和漂亮的锁骨。明明是那么好看耀眼的一个人，凌厉的气势却让人胆寒的不敢靠近。

朴志训下意识的转过身就跑，身体是僵硬的，四肢也被冻住了不听使唤。他的大脑已经混乱到连自己叫什么都想不起来，只知道拼尽一切的逃。

只是他根本没走两步就被身后的男人捞到怀里，不顾他的拼死抵抗一把横抱起朴志训压在内卧的床上，淡淡的薄荷味萦绕鼻尖，是那么熟悉。赖冠霖亲了亲他被冷汗打湿的额角，像老鹰抓猎物一样死死控制住他动弹不得，突然漫不经心的扯出一个笑容：“哥哥，来莲姨这里怎么也不通知我一声啊？真是叫我好一顿找…”

 

朴志训脸色煞白，全身的血液似乎都凝结不流了，他艰难蠕动着嘴唇，喉咙也被极度的恐惧扼住了发声的通道。

赖冠霖一动不动的盯着他，眸中尖厉而危险的情绪像凌迟般刺的他皮肤生疼：“你出来一天了，也逛够了，该跟我回去了吧。”

是肯定句，不给他一丝辩驳的空间。

朴志训死死咬住哆嗦个不停的嘴唇，目眦欲裂的怒视着他，强装镇定：“放开我！”他挣扎着霍然起身又被男人一把按了回去：“赖冠霖，你是怎么找到我的？”

赖冠霖悠悠的看着他，原本平静乖巧到诡异的神情逐渐被真实的狠戾所取代。他扳过朴志训的下巴整个人压在他身上动情而粗暴的吻着他，火热的舌在他口腔里由内到外寸寸舔舐，连喘气的机会都不给他。朴志训涨红着脸手撑在他胸前拼命推搡，双眼雾气迷蒙，青年却完全无视了他的反抗勒着他的腰把人死死禁锢在怀中，咬的朴志训舌根发麻，惶恐的猜测着这人是不是非要把他嚼碎了吃进肚子里才肯放过他。

 

赖冠霖好不容易才亲够味儿，松开了被他吻的晕头涨脑的朴志训：“你以为莲姨是那么容易就能被你收买的人物吗？哥哥，你太单纯了。”他戏谑的嗔笑着：“我只不过借莲姨的手探探你的底，想不到你竟然真敢逃…为了让我放松警惕还牺牲自己的颜面跪在我面前帮我口交，真是辛苦你了…”

他低声说着，眼底黑色的危险再度弥漫上来。赖冠霖爱怜的抚过朴志训汗湿的苍白面颊，调子拖的长长的，气息斯文又暧昧的蛊惑他：“哥哥，假如我再给你一次机会，你还是会逃走吗？”

他语气越是平静朴志训越是害怕极了，一颗心都提到了嗓子眼，堵的自己呼吸困难。朴志训吞了口口水，移开了视线握紧拳头咬牙逞强道：“会，我还是会！”

压在他身上的青年一分钟没说话，他与他彼此僵持的对立着，剑拔弩张的气氛在暗流间涌动，直至沸腾。好半天赖冠霖才冷笑一声，眸中阴云密布，他毫不留情的按住朴志训的脑袋就往床上磕去：“真是倔啊…”赖冠霖轻轻松松把他扑腾乱作的手背折在身后：“你不是还想逃吗？那我就干到你想不起逃这个字怎么写为止！”

语音未落他就揪着朴志训的头发直接拉到床中央，骑在他的腿上鲁莽剥他的裤子。朴志训激烈的挣扎着，像一只马上被推下油锅的困兽般拼死抵抗，无奈他久经摧残的体力根本无法同赖冠霖相提并论，只能眼睁睁看着自己抻着光溜溜的腿裤子丢在地上。赖冠霖眼底的疯狂令他毛骨悚然，他绝望的意识到这个人是真的不打算放过他了。悲怆的哭喊在昏暗狭小的屋子里中空洞的回响：“救命！有人吗！谁来救救我——”

 

莲姨久无人气的老宅既脏且乱，就只有一点好，实心墙面足够结实隔音。

 

赖冠霖摆弄着他的胳膊腿，雕刻般的五官让他像一座俊美的石像般冷酷又漠然，神情坚定的昭示着似乎是下定了决心要让他为这次出逃付出代价。他按住了朴志训的胯骨，对这个人声嘶力竭的呼救和求饶置若罔闻，性器在瑟缩的穴口摩挲了几下就直接插了进去。

 

“啊——啊啊————”朴志训虽然极力忍耐却还是绷直了纤细的脖颈惨叫出声，汗流浃背，随着肉棒直直捅入一秒不停的对准穴心开启情热的马达疯狂碾压，痛就像一把长满了刺的弯刀无情在他体内来回切割。没有温柔的前戏，没有体贴的怀抱，朴志训已经很久不曾经历过这样残酷的性爱了。他被人控制在身下，一遍遍激烈的野蛮贯穿，感觉自己只是这个人泄欲的工具，痛苦和屈辱压的他几乎不堪重负，他疼的眼前一阵阵发黑，恨不得干脆昏过去好逃避此时此刻的折磨。

 

赖冠霖趴在他身上暴力的来回抽插，阴茎次次连根挤入，能把这个人捅穿了般的用力，腐朽的木制硬床咯吱咯吱响个不停：“逃，你还学会逃了？！”他血红着双眼回忆昨夜一觉醒来枕边空无一人的心悸，就控制不住想打断身下人两条腿的冲动：“你倒是逃啊，哥哥，就算你逃到天边去，我都能把你揪回来！”

 

“啊——啊……疼、好疼……”施着虐的男人被愤怒冲昏了头脑，暴躁的动作着。这张他原本挚爱的漂亮面孔早已被耻辱和痛楚的泪水染得狼狈不堪，青年歇斯底里的哭叫着，挣扎着，却无能为力的看着自己被钉死在赖冠霖火热的硬物上翻来覆去的操干、扭动、随意支配着蹂躏。

 

他就不该对这个人抱有一丝可笑的妄想的，心痛的快要死掉了。

 

下体被灌涨感包裹结实，硬热的肉棒霸道讨伐紧致的甬道，撑开，退出，再撑开，不停的深入，再深入。穴肉熟悉了交合的力道，便听话的伸出细细密密的触角按摩那根粗壮的物什，激发催情的电流。赖冠霖酥爽的喟叹着，他俯下身把哀哀抽泣着的人搂在怀里半抱起来，和自己温热的胸膛靠在一起，朴志训泪痕斑斑的苍白面容让他的施虐因子叫嚣的更甚。赖冠霖任自己全凭原始的性欲支配，连他第一次尝试和朴志训做爱都没有如此失控过。心爱的人赤身裸体躺在他怀里，双腿随着抽插的频率无力的摆动着，看上去是多么依赖又柔软的姿态，却满心满眼写满了对自己的抗拒和逃避。

 

就是要让你疼，不疼怕你没记性。

 

都来到他身边这么久了，和他做过多少次愉悦的性爱，也赌咒发誓的向他保证过会好好照顾他只爱朴志训一个人，他还是不能得到这个人的心。抑制不住的心绞痛把赖冠霖的五脏六腑拧成一团，滴滴哒哒的流着血。

 

他要把那些畏惧和不情愿都抹去，他要让那个人记住他这辈子都只能是他一个人的，不管他愿不愿意。

 

赖冠霖眸光一暗，探过头吻住了朴志训的嘴唇，同时胯下使力。狭窄的单人床中肉体交合的啪啪声响彻不停，性器操着快的惊人的频率戳刺在脆弱的穴心上，不断喷溅出黏腻的淫液，把两个人的结合处糟蹋的一片狼籍。朴志训崩溃的抱住了青年的脖子：“不行！哈啊……啊……拔出去！你、你出去！”

 

他实在是太熟悉这个人的身体了，朴志训绝望的闭上了眼睛。疼痛过后身体还是出现了丢脸的反应，穴内的软肉谄媚的讨好欺负他们的怪物，卖力的张着小嘴上下吞吐。朴志训面泛潮红，气息紊乱，努力忽视一波强似一波的快感，却越发的压抑不住。

 

赖冠霖注意到他的变化，低低的笑了笑：“哥哥还是这么敏感。看，你的身体，根本舍不得离开我…”他重新把人压在身下，掀起朴志训的一条腿两面掰开。肉棒连根插入，再连根拔出，次次翻搅着娇嫩的媚肉，酸麻肿烫中发出滋咕滋咕的淫靡水声：“我不要了…呜呜…不要了……”

 

朴志训颤抖的哭叫着，极致的性刺激让他无力思考，意识溃散。只要他一挣扎着妄想脱身就会被赖冠霖及时发现，压制在胯下甜蜜鞭笞他被使用过度的甬道。

 

“哥哥，还想着逃吗？”

 

扑哧扑哧，他被人抱在怀里，自下而上的恶狠狠贯穿，时不时抵在极致的内里重重撞摩碾揉。

 

“嗯啊……啊……太深了…啊……”他噙着眼泪，试图用呻吟逃避问话。

 

修长的大手掰开臀瓣，后穴被对方的阴茎填塞着不断抽插，使着劲儿往里耸，恨不得逼他把囊袋也吃进去那般大力。持续性交合着不知过了多久还没有停止，似乎看不到结束的终点。

 

“我再最后问你一次，还想逃吗？”

 

朴志训疲惫的抽泣着，满世界天旋地转。蠕动个不停的敏感带牵扯肠道抽搐不断，快感呈指数倍增，他已然到了崩溃的边缘，眼前一阵阵发黑。

 

“不…不逃了…唔…”朴志训不得不屈服了。

 

他刚射过两次，这会儿阴茎又丢脸的抵在弟弟的胯前，颤颤巍巍着再次站了起来。赖冠霖把他两条酸软无力的腿甩在身后，将人按倒在床上面对面的进出。性器变换着角度使力抽插，含着它的甬道就激动的把这根肉棒吸吮的更加欢快。他们在凌乱的床单上疯狂的癫动着，朴志训失控的淫叫出声，满眼是泪：“够、够了…嗯啊……”

 

他沉浸在无上的痛苦和快乐里正要再度攀上欲望巅峰的当口，忽然隐隐约约的感觉到身上的男人似乎正在自己下体悉悉索索的摸索着什么。朴志训敏感的大脑警觉的嗡嗡乱响，他勉强支起身向下望去，竟然瞠目结舌的看到他那根澎湃欲出的物什顶端被赖冠霖用细线捆住，勒的青紫。

 

后穴内深深浅浅的抽插尚在火热的进行，快感如潮水般绵延不断的袭来，从股后争先恐后的蔓延至全身。朴志训一句抗议的话还没来及说，就腰眼一酸瘫倒在床上，眼前闪过道道白光。他绯红着脸颊无意识的微张着嘴，津液就缓缓流了下来。

 

赖冠霖喘着粗气把硬的生疼的性器拔出来缓一会儿，一面俯下身着迷的舔净他湿漉漉的唇周。他爱怜的小声唤着哥哥的名字，见人目光空洞，两腿颤抖个不停，俨然一副被干到神志不清的可怜模样。

 

青年见状却不肯罢休，他惩罚他的目的只达成一半，自然还不满足，仅仅让朴志训怕的不敢再逃是远远不够的。赖冠霖重新捞起这人的膝弯胯在臂膀间，对准被操的烂红熟透的洞口，扑哧一声再次把自己塞了进去。

 

“呃啊————”朴志训痛呼出声，难捱的泪水终于控制不住的顺着眼角簌簌滚落。想射，好想射。疲软的身体随着那人挺腰摆胯的冲刺不断前后移动，每一次被干的向后退都会被赖冠霖一把抱住朝那根肉棒上更重的坐下去，那感觉就像是自己身体某处从未被开发过的器官被人生劈出一道口子。朴志训发出快断气般的哽咽，持续高潮着，却无法疏解。这还是他头一回体会到被操的快窒息了是什么感觉，疯狂的性爱耗尽了他全部的力气，他根本无力抵抗，只能大张着腿享受赖冠霖强有力的侵犯。

 

“哥哥，哥哥…我爱你，我爱你……”赖冠霖迷恋的在他耳边絮语：“说你也爱我好不好，说给我听，我好想听…”

 

“呜……呜呜……饶了我……求、求求你……”朴志训哭泣着摇着头苦苦哀求，龟头已然涨大到又麻又酸，几欲喷薄欲出却被生生掐断，精液逆流汇聚成一股神经性的剧痛，折磨的他浑身抽搐着不成人形。

 

“不行，我偏偏要你说…”强迫他做爱的男人却冷静异常，不达目的誓不罢休。他看着朴志训被情欲蹂躏的凄惨模样心里的郁气非但没有消减，反而燃的更旺。赖冠霖按住他的手压在头顶，性器凶狠野蛮的顶撞着，用力的来回摆弄，把那两瓣臀拍打的又红又肿。朴志训越哭着求他，他就更想操进去，狠狠的欺负他，最好让他痛得只能说喜欢他一个人！

 

“求求你……我受不了了…好、好想射…呜呜……”朴志训惨白着一张脸断断续续的抽泣，瑟缩的软肉在空气中颤巍巍立着，却也只能立着而已。他的嗓子已经哑到叫都叫不出来，眼前的画面一幕接一幕虚无，双眸湿润却抓不住焦距，似乎已经跌落到濒临昏厥的门口。

 

“说你爱我，我就让你射。”赖冠霖把人侧翻了个身，拉开他的大腿斜插进去。他着迷的看着朴志训半仰着头双眼涣散的模样，紧皱的眉，红润饱满的双唇和雾气迷茫的眼睛真真是秀色可餐：“哥哥，你知道我的，我有的是时间……”

 

他们的四肢火热的纠缠着，低沉的粗喘和娇嗔的呻吟难分难舍。朴志训被逼到绝境，实在无力承受这般恐怖强度的高潮迭起，退无可退只能被迫接受，他放弃般呜呜咽咽的哭喊着：“我爱你…我、我爱你！”

 

赖冠霖给他的回应，是暴躁的吻的他舌尖发麻。那人解开这道锁住了阴茎的钥匙，死死按住他的腰抬起肉刃大开大合着开启最后的冲刺，激烈的交合声如烈火般烧着了原本就闷热实足的空气。朴志训崩溃的甩着头哀哭着，痉挛着，绷直的肉棒猛地一松，终于喷射出温热的精液。

 

 

兰博基尼在乱糟糟的印巴人聚集区停了一夜，第二天天蒙蒙亮的时候赖冠霖才从那座楼梯咯吱摇晃着快要塌了的小楼里走了出来，怀里还抱着一个人，他穿戴整齐，像什么事儿都没有发生过。被裹在毯子里的人一动不动的，只有垂在毯子外的右臂随着青年步幅的移动无力的晃悠着，还能隐约看到两只白生生的光滑脚裸。候在车门口的莲姨蹑手蹑脚的跟了过来：“少爷，要喂他喝点水吗？”

 

赖冠霖瞅了眼陷在昏迷中脆弱苍白的脸，皱紧了眉：“不用，回去再说吧。”然后冲妇人点了点头道：“你做的很好。”

 

他轻手轻脚的抱着朴志训上了后座，让无知无觉的人靠在他怀中，温柔吻了吻他细软的头发，结果目光流连到哥哥干涩又无半点血丝的嘴唇上还是心软了：“莲姨，水递过来。”

 

赖冠霖接过水杯，按住他的喉结小心翼翼用嘴哺了半杯进去。清晨的阳光透过车窗洒了进来，把蜷缩在他怀中昏迷不醒的青年柔柔的笼罩其中。他的嘴唇因为被喂了几口水的缘故滋润了不少，脸颊却苍白的几近透明。包裹严实的毯子让他显得越加娇小而单薄，可他还是那么好看。朴志训眼睛闭得紧紧的，美丽的头颅随着车辆的行进无助的晃动着，安详睡颜中夹杂的几丝痛苦似乎预示着他深知自己又将被锁回那间黑暗的牢笼，挣脱不得。

 

赖冠霖贪婪的打量着他，目光一刻都舍不得离开朴志训灰白凹陷的面颊。紧贴着他，他都觉得还是不够，似乎只有把朴志训嵌进自己的怀抱中才能真真实实的感受到，哥哥没有走。赖冠霖明知被极端的任性和自私挟持住的自己是不正常的，甚至是病态的，他却找不到也不想找解药自救。赖冠霖已经爱到发疯，爱到扭曲偏执，他不能容忍朴志训不在他身边，更不能容忍朴志训敢背着他存有想离开他的心思。他强势的挤进了这个人的生活，霸道的砍断了哥哥自由飞翔的翅膀。他要他的世界里有他，并且最好只能有他。

 

有温热的气息吹进朴志训的耳蜗：“这次我就原谅你了，以后不准不听话了，知道了吗？”

 

昏睡中的人自然不可能作出任何回应，赖冠霖就当他同意了。他搂紧了朴志训，迷恋的嗅着他熟悉的味道。

 

哦，哥哥…我的哥哥……

 

 

朴志训睁开眼的第一个念头，是竟然还能醒的过来。

昏暗的天花板，熟悉的双人床，吊顶灯，电视机，还有总喜欢落在窗台边歇脚的知更鸟，晕过去之前发生的一切在脑中一幕幕回放，朴志训知道，自己又回来了。他挣扎着试图从床上坐起来，憔悴的漂亮面孔因为下半身传来一阵阵锥心的痛而扭曲着，他的眼睛深陷，脸上看不到一丝血色，好像每移动一下对他而言都是折磨。

自始至终站在窗边悠悠盯着他的男人听到动静，眼前一亮。他几步上前托住朴志训虚弱无力的身子半抱起来，体贴在他脑后塞上一个抱枕，随及为他端来一杯温水，小心翼翼的喂他喝了下去：“哥哥，你又睡了两天，好像自从到了我这你睡着总是比清醒的时间长。”赖冠霖沉下那张英俊的脸，低低的笑了笑：“就那么害怕见到我吗？”

朴志训呆呆的注视着他，眼神里光彩全无，他似乎没有听懂，好半天才向枕头凹陷的方向瑟缩着抖了一下。

 

赖冠霖冷冰冰的声音持续在他耳边回响：“那天看到你晕在我的面前，一动不动的，就像死了一样。我却没有感到一丝恐惧，如果你真的出了什么事情，我随着你去就是了。”他捏住朴志训的下巴，着迷的盯着他，眼神如同一匹饿了很久的狼：“哥哥，我爱你，可是我又好恨你。是你把我变成了一个没有你就会疯掉的怪物，难道你觉得自己一点责任都不应该承担吗？”

他霸道的吻住朴志训柔软的嘴唇，连拉带啃，咬的他生疼，一面命令道：“回答我。”

赖冠霖不急不躁的等待着。只见朴志训直了直脖子，目光空洞的游移在乳白色的床单上，好半天才平静而认命的开了口：“应该。”

“你知道就好，”青年满意的舒了口气，他把人揽在怀里，一遍遍爱抚他骨骼分明的背脊，语气温婉甜蜜：“如果你再敢逃的话，我就杀了你，记住了吗？”

朴志训浑身发冷，猛地打了一个寒颤，才听那人又继续道：“哥哥，刚才我对你说了我爱你，你应该要怎么回应我？”

他茫然的靠在温暖的怀抱里，鼻尖渗出细细密密的汗珠，随着几次吞咽口水的动作脖颈上的青色血管似乎更明显了一些。朴志训顺服的垂下眼睫：“我也爱你。”

还有什么可据理力争结果不过是以卵击石的意义吗？他站在伸手不见五指的绝望里，任黑暗吞噬掉他最后的一点光明，再向命运献上投降的双膝。

“乖，这就对了。早承认你也爱我哪至于受这么大罪啊…”赖冠霖把手指插进他细软的头发间，顺着发梢的纹路轻柔的抚弄着：“趁着你睡着的时候，我送了你一个礼物。”他解开了朴志训上衣的扣子，露出半边白花花的胸膛，然后兴致勃勃的拉住他的手去摸索那尚未愈合的形状：“既然我们已经确认了彼此相爱的关系，我就是你唯一的爱人。为自己所爱之人烙下一个标记，最浪漫不过了，你说是不是？”

朴志训低下头，目之所及，左心房上一段突兀的嫩红色淤口，此刻摸上去还有稍许酥麻刺痛，一看就是完成不久的样子，葱白的指尖颤抖着划过那串字符。

LAI。

“哥哥，你喜欢吗？”他珍惜的吻他的脸，极致温柔。

朴志训瑟缩的触在那道红肿的印记上，突然像不敢相信似的使着力气猛蹭了几下，没能擦掉。他怔怔的看着那三个宣誓主权的字母，反复看着，变换着角度的看着，也没能从这姓氏中看到一丝所谓浪漫的意思。

身体被标记了，代表着被人拥有，无论是跟价值千万的珠宝，还是同摆在超市的猪肉相比，都一样，就是一件被证明所有权的物品。

他却没有感到耻辱亦或是手足无措，赖冠霖不就是这样霸道专断的性格吗，他已经习惯了，足够受教了。

朴志训摩挲了良久，才讪讪的收回了手，平静道：“喜欢。”

 

S国黑市圈子满共就这么点大，但凡有点新鲜乐子传的那叫一个飞快。近来道上任谁都知道亚裔赖氏那素来不沾荤腥的大公子竟然收了个情人，虽说是个男的吧，恩爱程度却是一般男女都比不上的。他几乎日日带在身边，太过严肃的场合就让人坐在车里等着他。那原本冷如冰霜的漂亮眸子也多了几分人味，手下弟兄不知私下见过多少次他给靠在他身上睡着的人披上衣服的样子，赖公子微微抿着唇，真真是宠爱呵护到了极点。

只是那情人似乎不怎么会讨趣，他虽生的一副漂亮面孔，又被百般娇宠的捧在手心，却很少笑一下。

日子睁一只眼闭一只眼的过着，一个来之受之，一个予取予求，倒也相安无事。某天清晨朴志训从梦中被摇醒，原本睡在他身旁的男人好像格外的兴奋：“哥，快点起来，我要带你去见一个人。”

朴志训迷迷糊糊的坐起来，手软脚软的配合那人帮自己换好衣服：“谁啊？”

“先不告诉你，想给你留个惊喜。”赖冠霖拨弄着他盖过眉梢的刘海，揉了揉他睡的粉红的面颊一边思忖着，手上动作渐渐慢了下来：“不过在出去之前，还有一件事要提前准备一下…”

 

 

再推开门已经是二十分钟之后的事情了，朴志训带着不自然的潮红脸色，被人半搂半拉着缓慢移动下了楼。等见到端坐在客厅里的人他的眼眶一下就湿润了：“妈…你、你怎么过来了？”

 

来人正是朴志训久未谋面的母亲，他还以为自己再也见不到了。

 

朴志训哆哆嗦嗦的站在原地，他多想冲过去紧紧抱住她，对她说上一千个妈妈我想你，然后再跟她远走高飞，走的远越远好。

 

只是他看着半挡在他面前的赖冠霖…他还有什么筹码能拿来跟弟弟作对呢，经历了这么多事，朴志训连最后一点反抗的勇气都被他磨尽了。

 

赖冠霖箍紧了他的手臂，拥着人坐在了朴母对面，他连和母亲拥抱一下的机会都没有。朴母同样红着眼睛，心疼的来回打量儿子：“小训，你怎么瘦了这么多，是不是吃不惯这里的饭？”她从包里翻出几个盒子：“妈妈做了几样你平常喜欢的小吃，这次特意给你带过来了。”

 

坐在他身旁的青年笑眯眯接过盒子，小声凑到怔怔然看着母亲的朴志训耳边：“哥哥，我早就对你保证过，有时间一定会接姨妈过来让你见见。”他小心在这人冷冰冰的耳朵上落下一吻：“怎么样，开心吧？”

 

倒真是一如既往的体贴，怀里的人无意识晃了晃脑袋。

 

朴母只顾着心酸絮絮叨叨话了半天家常，目光几次流连在赖冠霖搂着自家儿子一副明目张胆宣誓所有权的样子，实在忍不下去了，终于试探着开了口：“…小训，冠霖说的都是真的吗？来之前他几次对我说你们两情相悦，要永远在一起。”她不安的反复审视着儿子低垂望向地面的脸，却怎么也看不懂他的表情：“妈妈要你亲口告诉我。”

 

朴志训垂着头，狼狈又软弱的泪水在他眼眶里吃力的打着转，他命令自己重复吞咽的动作把所有写满真情实句的话咽进肚子里独自消化了事，可是肠道还是被长满了刺的句子割的生疼。他哪还敢再违逆赖冠霖，无论他愿意还是不愿意，到最后结果都是一样的，他吃的教训还不够少吗？只是朴志训没想到自己已经退到这般田地，这人还不肯收手非要他残忍的面对自己的母亲亲口承认，他爱这个人，要永远和他在一起。

 

赖冠霖似乎永远都在试探他的底线，永远不会对他放心。

 

母亲颤抖的声线还萦绕在耳边，这个类似哀求的声音令他全身的血液都痛的滚烫了起来。朴志训知道如果他说出那个赖冠霖要求的答案会让传统守旧的母亲多么伤心，甚至会对他彻底失望。他颤抖着闭上眼睛，只觉得心在喉咙口直往上跳，朴志训咬紧了牙关，攥住拳头。突然一个自暴自弃的念头就在脑海中疯狂的充斥着，旋转着：想杀了我就尽管来吧，大不了我们同归于尽！

 

他猛地抬起头，视线无意间扫过赖冠霖握在右手中的小东西时，瞬间僵在了原地。

 

————那是一个小小的遥控器。

 

他怎么能总是不长记性？这可是赖冠霖啊。

 

赖冠霖不会让他有机会说出那个不字，只要他敢发出一个类似否认的气音，下楼之前那个塞在他后穴中的小玩意儿就会叫嚣着跳起来，让他在母亲面前失尽颜面。

 

比亲口承认他爱这个男人更能令朴母失望。

 

朴志训抬起头，呆怔的看着母亲，机械回答道：“妈，是这样的。”

 

朴母果然像遭受了很大的冲击似的，喉咙哽咽着全身哆哆嗦嗦的座都座不住，好半天才叹着气疲惫的扶住额头：“你长大了，有自己的想法，好多事早轮不上妈妈帮你做决定了…”她颤颤巍巍的站起身，似乎不想再在这间让她感到绝望的别墅多座一秒，赖冠霖赶忙上前扶住发着抖的妇人：“姨妈，你才来没多久，别着急走么…”他平静的看了眼沉默中面色灰白的朴志训，心下了然：“我早就跟您说过，我和哥哥是真心的，您就放心的把他交给我吧…姨父公司的事情我也听到一些风声，从今往后我们亲上加亲，有什么需要的您只管跟我开口…”

 

“行了，今天就到此为止吧！”她暴躁的打断了他的话。

 

朴志训怔怔的望着母亲的背影，几个月不见她的白发好像又多了几根。妇人没有回头，匆匆拾起包的另一只手似乎是在拭泪的动作：“小训，妈妈还会呆一段时间，过几天再来看你…”

 

 

夜色降临，叽叽喳喳的鸟叫声透过纱窗洒满静悄悄的卧室，还有床边沐浴在清脆鸣叫中的人。朴志训静静的看着窗外那株挂满了黄叶的银杏树，啊，是深秋了呢。

 

淅淅沥沥的雨落在夜里，将广袤的大地压的一片黑暗，没有温度，连月亮的影子都没有。树木和泥土潮湿的惹人生厌，像长期生活在50度高温中的皮肤一样开始溃烂，空气中压抑的味道令人感到窒息。

 

朴志训躺着躺着，越发觉得喘不上来气，他坐直身体，强迫自己深呼吸进行调节，吸，呼出来，吸，再呼出来。几次之后，呼吸是顺畅了，眼睛却越发酸涩了起来。

 

如果不是遭遇了这场意外，现在的他应该通过了入学考试，成为艺术舞蹈系的一名新生。他可能已经加入了某个当地舞团，周末的时候跟着剧团里的同伴满城的跑演出。他还可能计划着圣诞节要去哪里玩，虽然有点早，但是未雨绸缪才能防患于未然不是吗。嗯，北欧冬季很美，可以去看看，或者干脆回国陪陪爸妈也是个不错的选择，出来已经够久了。

 

思及家里人，朴志训露出一个难看的苦笑。今早那场不欢而散让他连送朴母离开的勇气都没有，他一个人呆呆的坐在客厅的窗台边，望着母亲拘着背越趋越远的背影觉得自己眼泪都流干了。他想骂自己的怯懦无能，想骂自己薄志弱行，可是又有什么用呢？生活里有太多太多的无奈是我们无法改变也无力去改变的，但是最最糟糕的是，我们失去了改变的想法。母亲走了，也只不过是在他比死灰还淡漠的心上再多插上一剑罢了。

 

他揣着那颗冷冰冰的心脏看向站在门口绅士的送别朴母离去的男人，恍惚觉得Edward似乎又回来了。朴志训还记得Edward跟姨妈在一起的时候是最最会撒娇的，顽皮的孩子嚼着小嘴，娇嗔的央求妇人在他的冰糖雪梨里多放几枚糖霜，真真是幼稚的可以，讨喜的可以。那个可爱的13岁少年是他记忆里最最柔软的泡沫，时至今日朴志训都舍不得伤害他分毫，而他与Edward所拥有的点点滴滴，将会追随他一辈子。朴志训陷在温馨的回忆里笑的分外甜蜜，以至于眉目凌厉的青年回过头都没来得及收回笑容。

 

真是可惜，Edward已经被这个人亲手杀死了。

 

夜深了，雨似乎越下越大。赖冠霖走进屋子，深深的看着倚在窗边的那抹身影，从背后怀抱住他：“哥哥，看什么呢？”

 

“在听雨，”朴志训伸出手，去接顺着房檐滚落的雨滴，他望向伸手不见五指的黑暗，喃喃道：“冬天快来了，春天还会远吗？”

 

赖冠霖揉了揉他被水汽染湿的头发：“别闹了，过来，我有话对你说。”他们的身体纠缠在一起，从亮晶晶的玻璃窗中看过去是那么亲密无间：“今天你跟姨妈说的话，真的让我很感动。外人都说你只是我养的情人，我听着心里头也不是滋味。所以有个想法我考虑了很久，觉得也到了该告诉你的时机。”他探过头去，爱怜的吻了吻朴志训红润饱满的嘴唇，痴痴地凝望着他漂亮的眼眸与他额头相抵，停顿了很久才郑重的开了口：“哥哥，我们结婚吧。”

 

怀里柔软的身体极其轻微的颤抖着。

 

“明年夏天去普罗旺斯好不好，那的薰衣草田举世闻名，花期到了的时候美不胜收，你一定会喜欢……”

 

“够了，赖冠霖，够了！”朴志训赫然出声打断了他幸福的妄想，他在黑暗中抬起头，双目充血，脸色煞白，牙齿也在咯咯的发着抖：“要结婚你自己去结吧，我是不会和你去的。”

 

他看着那张震惊中仍难掩英俊的脸，悲哀的意识到自己对这个人已然跌至深渊的绝望竟然还能更深几分。要他保证不会再逃他认命了，要他承诺他爱他他照做了，逼他向母亲承认他们的关系他也屈服了，他还想怎么样呢？赖冠霖不能在把他所有的希望和光明之门都堵死了之后还不依不饶，一而再再而三的把他的底线推至极端，直到触底反弹。

 

男人像不认识了似的呆呆的望着他，良久才费力蠕动着唇角发出梦呓般的声音：“哥，你在说什么？”他怯怯的扯开朴志训的衣领，见‘LAI’字还在，才像吃下去颗定心丸般吞了口口水，但再开口似乎更倾向于在说服他自己：“我们是相爱的，你不能否认。”

 

赖冠霖不安的看着他忽青忽白的脸色，目光却意外闪闪烁烁着害怕与他对视：“哥哥，我爱你，我真的很爱你，所以才会希望和你…”

 

“赖冠霖，只有你爱我就够了吗？！我又不靠感情这玩意儿吃饭，没有它我也不会缺条胳膊少截腿，你总是说自己没有爱情就会活不下去，没有我就会疯掉。可是我不一样，我和你不一样！”

 

郊外雷声大作，朴志训崩溃的抱住了自己的脑袋，他已经忍耐了比这番对白要漫长的多的时间，忍到心脏都被人生剜去一半才敢爆发出来。

 

那人总是这样，只要是他想要的东西，就必须给他，不然他就把对方毁了，或者干脆把自己也毁掉，包括朴志训的命运也完全随着这个人的任性支配决定。谁来问过他的感受，问过他愿不愿意呢？

 

“因为你，我本来应该好好在上学现在却失去了自由。因为你，连我自己的亲妈都对我失望透顶。还是因为你，我没有了继续快乐和梦想的勇气！所以，你有什么权力肯要求我和这样的你结婚！”他歇斯底里的喊着，不顾一切的把积压着无法宣泄的恨统统倾泻出来。

 

“从始至今，你命令我做什么我都在极力配合你，单方面让你满意。只有一件事，就算要求我对你说一千遍我爱你还是没有用。赖冠霖，我不会和你结什么婚的，你抱着这个梦一个人睡下去吧，因为我不会爱你！你这辈子都休想得到我的爱情！”

 

 

叮叮咚咚的细雨锲而不舍的响了一夜，霜降将过，寒意更浓。朴志训精疲力尽的倒在了床上，不知道是不是心里话都吼出来了的缘故，他一挨着枕头便很快入梦。

赖冠霖仓皇失措的离开了，他没有勇气直面朴志训写满了愤怒和苛责的眼睛，似乎只是看着这张熟悉却倍感陌生的面孔，他曾经的霸道张扬和桀骜不驯就纷纷瓦解了，还有他们竭力维持的假象，呵，虚伪的和平。

他太天真了，以为自己只要得到这个人就好。可是现在，他无法面对他，甚至不敢去回忆那人明晃晃裸露在外的憎恶的火焰，只是想想心脏就痛的滴血。于是一个更加渴求的，更加迫切的愿望在他脑海里张狂的呐喊，越叫声音越洪亮。

他想要拥有他的心。

朴志训安静的沉睡着，睫毛几不可见的忽闪着，他睡在内心的释然和平静里，知道自己不会再做噩梦了。几乎是在秒厘之间，一股奇异的清香萦绕鼻尖，它不似玫瑰花般浓郁，也不像百合般淡雅，却是能令人感到惬意的，愉悦的芬芳。他贪婪的吸进体内，一种飘飘欲仙之感就从心底里骤然窜起。

他沉醉其中，迷蒙里他恍惚感觉到自己的双腿被人分开架在结实的小臂上，紧接着有湿润的软物探进了那难以启齿的体后部位，耐心的开掘着。两根，三根，快速而有力的抽送摩擦起情色的火苗。

很舒服，也很，幸福。

朴志训陷在似真似幻的梦里，竟然不觉得这是屈辱的强迫，他没有想过呼救，更没有想到反抗。他唯一能做的，仅仅是喘着粗气，满心期待着静候性爱的讨伐。

他模模糊糊的意识到有人把他的腿折至胸前，臀部被迫抬高。他柔软的身体被半抱起来，珍惜又小心。那人托住他的后脑与他动情的吻在一起，同一时间有又粗又长的怪物恶狠狠冲进了他的体内。

“唔————”朴志训难耐的哀叫着，饱胀感刺激愉悦的泪水从他紧闭的眉眼中一点点泄出。他与他唇齿相缠，难舍难分，那人柔情的翻搅他的舌，津液就从相连的嘴角暧昧的落下。

“啊……啊……”肉体火热的摩擦着，情动着。他脆弱的耻物随着身体的耸动在空中无力的摇摆，分泌出淅淅沥沥的透明液体。

很愉快，很满足。

“呜…呜啊……”怪物在被操干的鲜红的肉穴内来回顶弄，包裹严实的密肉就爽快的吐出大量肠液滋润干涩的甬道，让抽插的动作更为方便。

想要继续下去，永远不要停止。

和这个人一起。

压在他身上的男人似乎又加重了进出的力道，朴志训不受控制的抽泣着，呻吟着，被肠液浸泡的肉棒每一次离开，自己甬道内的软肉都会张开饥肠辘辘的小嘴吸附在它的顶端，哀求它不要走，就像……

在挽留他的所爱之人。

极致的快感带着他攀上巅峰。那人吻他湿漉漉的唇瓣，在耳边低声的唤：“哥哥，知道我是谁吗？”

朴志训艰难睁开了双眼，头很痛，视线晃动着怎么也对不上焦，可他还是努力把那些纷杂混乱都摒弃排开。

映入眼帘的是一张英俊清秀的面孔，鼻梁挺拔，薄唇轻启，细细密密的汗珠因为刚经历完一场情爱的缘故让他显得愈发性感迷人。他着迷的看着他，痴缠又迷恋，为什么只是看着这个人心脏都会甜蜜到酸痛？朴志训从没尝试过被铺天盖地的幸福包围的感觉，让他恨不得时间就在这一刻停止。

“Edward，我的Edward。”他羞怯的回应道，满目温柔之色。

那人明显愣住了，好半天才强撑冷静，颤抖着声线仿佛每一个字都化作利刃，切割他的喉咙：“那么…我是你的什么人？”

朴志训躺在他身下痴痴的凝望着他，深情的目光宛如那双带着他炙热体温的手，一遍遍抚过这个人面颊的寸寸厘厘。渴慕与欢喜交织，只怕是连书中最美的句子都不足以形容出他心中澎湃感情的一二：“你是我的爱人。”

错综复杂的眼泪夺眶而出，赖冠霖犹豫了片刻，终于浑身发抖着拥抱住这个人，他甚至能感受到自己战栗的频率是多么强烈。他闭上眼睛，强迫自己不去考虑其它让他觉得痛的秘密，只是静静感受哥哥温暖而踏实的气息。朴志训乖顺的靠在他怀里，像初尝懵懂爱情滋味的毛头小子，信赖又忸怩的拽住他的衣角。

赖冠霖把头埋进他的肩窝，几近贪婪的一下下亲吻着。

足以，这就足以。

 

雨过天晴。

金灿灿的阳光穿过层层叠叠的树叶直射进晦暗的卧房，涂下一圈又一圈的金银光环。赖冠霖一夜未眠，静静的注视着安睡在他怀中的漂亮青年，眼睛都舍不得眨一下。那人有着长长的纤细睫毛，高挺却不失小巧的鼻子下是红艳艳的饱满双唇，他毫无防备的闭着眼睛，天真又稚气的吐出柔柔的鼻息，可爱而动人。

朴志训翻了个身，呼吸呈现即将苏醒前的放轻，他打了个哈欠睁开眼睛：“Edward，你怎么起的这么早？”他凑上前调皮的叼住男人形状美好的下唇，轻啄了一下：“早安。”

他爬下床，只随便套了件浴袍，包住匀润诱人的躯体：“今天想去吃市中心那家牛肉汉堡，我叫莲姨过去买。”

赖冠霖动也不动的看着他，眼神里汹涌的情愫似乎随时都能溢出来：“不要，还是我们一起去买吧。”他搂住青年，抵在他颈窝顽皮的撒娇，发自肺腑的叹息着：“哥哥，我好幸福…”

朴志训羞涩的挤出一个甜蜜的笑容，拍拍他的脸颊，娇嗔道：“别闹啦，一大清早的。”说着他走进浴室，翻出一盒新开封的牙刷。比无尾熊还粘人的男人始终不依不饶的缠在他身后，从镜子里看朴志训乱糟糟炸着头毛满嘴牙膏的可爱样子，就情不自禁的抱住了他的腰吻他修长的脖子：“下午去看电影好不好，还没跟你一块看过呢。”

“嗯，嗯。”

“或者去看看姨妈吧，她呆不了几天就要回国了。”

“好，好。”

“S大新成立的那家舞社也不错，你不是明年春天就要入学了吗？我们也可以提前观摩一下…”

“Edward，”朴志训把嘴里的水吐出来，回过头疑惑的看着他：“你今天是怎么了？”

他们在金黄色的晨曦中静静对视着，空气里的尘埃不安的上蹿下跳，就像这个人莫名烦躁的心绪。赖冠霖看了他很久，才轻轻的笑了笑：“没怎么，就是太爱你了。”

那人听了他的话红着脸手足无措着背过身去害羞不敢看他，而他却只能呆呆打量着他的背影直挺挺僵在原地，被满腹的秘密堵的胸口钝痛，呼吸困难，不敢叫醒那个人的美梦。

亦或是他自己的美梦。

赖冠霖催眠了朴志训。

他不知道这催眠的保质期会有多久，也不知道这催眠算不算成功。

他让朴志训成功的爱上了他，只是他想不到，再睁开眼，发现这人爱上的是已经被他杀死的Edward。

朴志训至死都不会原谅赖冠霖，不会爱上赖冠霖。

赖冠霖感到一阵阵痛彻心扉的悲哀与绝望，他却只得无能为力的偷偷躲在Edward的外壳里，贪婪的窃取着，觊觎着，享受着原本属于Edward的幸福。只是这幸福实在太突然，太巨大了，就算它虚伪的可以，短暂的可以，赖冠霖还是忍不住不去拥抱它。

朴志训拘了两把水捧在脸上，那人搂着他的腰，硬热的巨物时不时蹭着他的屁股。他乖巧的把腿咧的更开，昨晚才使用过的甬道饥渴的翁张着。朴志训回过头诱惑着问他：“Edward，想做吗？”

柔光里他亚麻色的头发漂亮的令人咂舌，还滴着水的湿漉漉脸庞上缀着两颗孩子气的漂亮眼睛，薄薄的双唇间一段粉嫩的红舌时隐时现。

赖冠霖眼冒绿光，像一匹饿了很久的狼般恶狠狠扑上去咬住了他的嘴唇，被这可爱听话的人撩拨的气血翻涌，恨不得直接冲将进他的身体把他干死。

他们交颈相缠，激烈的吻着对方，狭小的浴室间温度不断攀升。赖冠霖握住了他身前柔软的耻物，一边富有技巧的撸动着，一边沿着他的脖颈锁骨，再至胸膛挺立的红樱，唇舌扫过再用力吸舔，一遍遍着魔的，迷恋的膜拜着他的身体。

“Edward，Edward……”朴志训面如桃花，眼泛春色，起伏着胸膛温柔唤他的名字：“吻我，Edward…”

赖冠霖直起身，手插进青年细碎的发间用能把他吞进肚子里的力气热情的吻他，同时撩起他的一条腿在穴口试探了半天才按住他的胯缓慢顶了进去。

“唔……好舒服…”朴志训半仰着头，酥爽的喟叹着。他动情的看着进入他身体的男人，和心上人结合的美妙快要令他幸福的流下泪来。

只想和你手牵着手一起走到世界的尽头，永远永远…

肉棒来回进出着，摩擦肉壁掀起一波波极限的快感。朴志训无意识扭着腰配合这人操干他的动作，那怪物疯狂的运动着，动作狠戾到似乎连肉棒与穴肉间阻隔它们紧密结合的空气都要硬挤出去，一刻不停歇的次次顶在能让朴志训淫叫连连的最深处。

朴志训难耐的抱住了眼前人的脖子，随着臀瓣被掰开的动作哽咽着在他耳边抽泣：“呜呜……呜啊……快、再快点……”那人就听话的把他的臀掰的更开，半托着他的屁股使力一下下往下砸。

“啊、啊……哈啊………”红肿的穴被插的扑哧作响，朴志训浑身颤抖痉挛着，不断在青年背后留下激情的抓痕。前端的欲望断断续续喷出淫靡的白浊，深含赖冠霖的甬道在每一次他冲进极致的内里都会泄出滚烫的肠液，粘湿两个人的交合处。

青年却还不知满足。他顶开朴志训的胯直接掷住他的腰逼他上下移动吞吐，肉壁被折磨的反复重复收紧挤压的动作，已经疲惫不堪。朴志训哽咽着，剧烈喘息着，渐渐有些无法承受这般来势汹汹的快感：“啊……嗯啊……够、够了…嗯啊……”唇边的津液不受控制的流了下来，眼角也渗着稀稀拉拉的激情泪水。

他崩溃的一把抱住赖冠霖的脖子，在他怀中抽搐着射了出来。男人拔出了性器又将虚弱无力的人按在洗手台面冲镜子，再一次恶狠狠将他贯穿。

“呜啊……慢、慢一点……Edward……”他看着自己趴在青年身下高潮失神的可怜样子，脸涨的通红。那人却不肯给他片刻的休息时间，双手死扣住他的腰便更为激烈的抽送了起来，啪啪交合的水声在浴室中响个不停。

朴志训双腿止不住的发着抖，脑中一片空白，他的呻吟中已经带着哭腔：“别那、那么深……嗯啊……求你……”他挣扎着想逃开这甜蜜的惩罚，诚实的穴肉却紧紧追随着肉棒吞吐，将硬热的柱身含的紧紧的，舍不得它离开。

赖冠霖扭过他纤巧的下巴，一遍又一遍同他唇齿纠缠。哥哥温柔的回吻着他，依赖的攀附着他，乖巧的躺在他身下任他搓圆捏扁着操干，明亮的双眸中写满了赖冠霖数度迫切渴望看到的，对他的爱意。

这还是他在性爱中第一次体会到情到浓时两情相悦的美好，赖冠霖幸福的无以言表。

“哥哥，我爱你…”他呢喃着，甜蜜的叙述着，鼻腔都因为强烈的满足感而开始发酸。

“我也是，”朴志训握住他的手，同他十指紧扣，诉说着他所以为的情人间最动人心弦的承诺：“Edward，我也爱你…”

赖冠霖豁然睁大双眼，虚无柔情的表象下内里却是血丝斑斑，伤痕累累。他费尽心机编织的美满假象在那人天真却坦诚的告白面前再也无力支撑，崩塌个粉碎。人生这门功课，他还是学的太浅。他奢望爱情，就强掳掠夺；他渴望征服，就飞扬跋扈；他奢求暗夜中的希望，却最终一意孤行；路走到绝境，他不得不自吞恶果。

可是他还是不忍放手。这个人是他那点可怜感情最后的寄托，即便朴志训已经被他伤害的对这份爱情视如敝屣，不屑一顾。

没有人能救救他了，赖冠霖早已无路可退，只得自甘堕落。他强咽下苦涩，抱紧了这个人，像当年13岁的Edward抱紧他生命中最后一点奢侈的光明，祈祷着：“哥哥，不要离开我。”

朴志训感受到他强有力的抽送，温柔的笑着，闭上眼睛郑重对他许诺：“我永远属于你…”

光阴罹难，黑暗降临。你我在无尽的长夜坠落，便很快消无影踪。

 

————全文完结————


End file.
